


Вход в пустоту

by septakkord



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trip, UFOs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septakkord/pseuds/septakkord
Summary: Вспышки света и металлический гул — что-то давно забытое. То, что преследует по ночам, навязчиво всплывая во снах. Череда случайных событий швыряет Тайлера о бетонную стену, волочит по мокрому асфальту — лицом вниз, оставляя кровавый след-напоминание. Только вот умереть не даёт: бросает в старенький трейлер, чей маршрут — неизвестность.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть I: Вход в пустоту. Западная Вирджиния

**Author's Note:**

> Кукурузные поля и НЛО прилагаются.  
> I want to believe  
>   
> Читать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8856811)  
> Посмотреть [обложку](https://sun9-21.userapi.com/X_1qhmg5hfK4SfbhpWJhH-WKVUVgRVsKTqj-Fw/S3-968dxz2o.jpg)

Собрать самое необходимое: немного еды, немного тёплых вещей на случай холодов — не так сложно. Гораздо сложнее чувствовать, как рюкзак тянет к земле, пригвождает к подгнившим половицам на веранде родного дома (потому что всё это — в последний раз).

Что-то внутри натягивается, как струны, тянется, тянется и рвётся: Тайлер никогда не хотел такого. Всё могло быть иначе. Дети не должны убегать из дома.

(Родители не оставили ему выбора, когда застукали с тем парнем на их продавленном диване).

Направляясь вдоль автострады, Тайлер сжимает в кармане мятые зелёные купюры, мнёт их не специально — скорее, от нервов, — цепляется почти как за спасательный круг. Солнце печёт голову, и Тайлер жалеет, что не надел хотя бы кепку, — не факт, что она спасла бы от изнурительной жары, но от солнечного удара точно уберегла. Тайлер планировал свой побег недолго: времени больше не было. После того, что случилось, его бы отправили в лагерь конверсионной терапии, где из таких же подростков, как и он, выбивают все неправильные мысли и желания, меняют природу каждого. Тайлер знал финал. Понимал: сейчас или никогда.

Через полчаса старенький пикап останавливается на обочине, и миловидная девушка улыбается Тайлеру, приоткрыв окно.

— Подбросить?

У неё светлые волосы и голубые глаза, соломенная шляпа слегка съезжает набок, но Дженна не пытается её поправить. Она подпевает инди-песням по радио, выстукивая ритм ухоженными ноготками по рулю, и Тайлер чувствует солнечное тепло, исходящее от неё. Будто других времён года не существует — только вечное лето: беззаботная лёгкость и океанский бриз, лимонады и сон на заднем дворе после полудня.

Тайлер мог бы влюбиться в неё.

Они оказываются за пределами Огайо, когда всё возвращается на круги своя. Дженна останавливается в небольшом городке: где-то здесь живёт её сестра, где-то здесь её конечная точка, пункт назначения. Её — не Тайлера. Он не может останавливаться: должен продолжать, хотя понятия не имеет, куда направляется.

Тайлер покупает чипсы и бутылку воды, прежде чем снова пытается поймать попутку. Когда он вновь марширует вдоль шоссе, фонари заменяют солнце, ночная прохлада — летний зной. Тайлер натягивает рукава толстовки.

Редкие огни фар проносятся почти со скоростью света — Тайлер только надеется, что его никто не собьёт. Он начинает замерзать, когда рядом тормозит седан, стекло медленно опускается и раздаётся грубый мужской голос:  
— Куда так поздно направляешься?

Мужчина выглядит совершенно обычно: костюм, обручальное кольцо и уставший взгляд — типичный офисный планктон. Но что-то в его внешности и голосе отталкивает, заставляет напрячься, а внутренний сигнал тревоги — взвыть. Всё же стоило потратить деньги на мотель.

Тайлер замирает, но через несколько секунд продолжает идти. Машина медленно едет следом.

— Садись, я могу подбросить тебя.

— Всё в порядке, не нужно.

— Да брось, парень, не дури. Мне совсем не сложно. Если беспокоишься о деньгах, они мне тоже не нужны.

Порыв ветра заставляет Тайлера поёжиться и остановиться. Линия горизонта сливается с угольным небом — ближайший город даже не в нескольких километрах. Тайлер не знает, есть ли вообще город там, куда он идёт.

Так он и оказывается на переднем сидении, неуверенно хлопнув дверью. Рюкзак Тайлер держит на коленях, лямку — в руках: ждёт подвоха в любую секунду, но мужчина делает музыку тише и непринуждённо спрашивает:  
— Куда направляешься?

Даже если бы Тайлер и знал, всё равно не сказал бы.

— Вирджиния, — по крайней мере, едут они в ту сторону.

— И не страшно вот так одному путешествовать автостопом?

Тайлер заметно напрягается, но потом слышит тихий смешок.

— Прости, не хотел тебя пугать. Можешь вздремнуть, ехать нам ещё долго.

Тайлер не собирается засыпать, хотя в глазах давно застыл свинец. Он следит за дорогой, за ускользающими красными флажками на обочине и луной. Мужчина не сводит глаз с трассы, и Тайлер со временем расслабляется, больше не чувствуя угрозы. Двигатель мерно шумит — усыпляет, — и Тайлер больше не сопротивляется.

Пробуждение проходит не так гладко, как типичным субботним утром. Тайлер вздрагивает, когда чужая рука ложится на его бедро, сжимает, не отпускает. Он старается отстраниться, отодвинуться — безуспешно.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем мы поедем дальше, — говорит водитель, пристально глядя на свою руку, наверняка чувствуя, как мелкая дрожь постепенно охватывает тело Тайлера.

— Хорошо... — почти шепчет Тайлер, надеясь всё же избавиться от неприятного касания. Надеясь, что всё не так, как он думает.

Не стоило садиться в эту чёртову машину, брести вдоль проклятой трассы, сбегать из дома, влюбляться в того парня, который всё равно бросил его в тот же день, что родители застукали их вместе. Каждое принятое решение прорезается сквозь кожу, почти заставляя кричать от безысходности, невозможности откатить всё к первой точке сохранения. Почти — потому что паника парализует.

— Ты же понимаешь?

Тайлер не понимает, Тайлер не понимает, Тайлер не хочет понимать, особенно когда другая рука сжимает его пах.

Теперь Тайлер не просто дрожит — его трясёт.

Сдавленное «нет» вырывается вместо крика. Он дёргается, сбрасывает руки водителя с себя, хотя получается это не с первого раза. Мир встречает его без тёплых объятий и приветствий: асфальт не смягчает приземление, а мелкие камушки вонзаются в руку, будто хотят проникнуть как можно глубже под кожу. Тайлер не обращает внимания. С рюкзаком на плече он бежит в обратную сторону: туда, откуда только что приехал, спотыкается и несколько раз падает, но тут же встаёт, бежит, не оборачивается.

Когда сердце переворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, бьётся где-то в шее, Тайлер замедляется, падает на землю, обдирая ладони и чувствуя, как холодный воздух обжигает лёгкие, не принося облегчения. Мир плывёт, вращается как вышедшая из-под контроля карусель, и Тайлер закрывает глаза, чтобы остановить это, найти точку покоя, но через секунду его выворачивает тем немногим, что он съел несколько часов назад. Солёный вкус слёз смешивается с отвратительным привкусом во рту, и Тайлер тяжело дышит, стараясь подавить растущую истерику, поднимает голову к небу, заставляя слёзы застыть в глазах. Несколько крупных капель всё же срываются вниз.

Серебряные созвездия и протянувшиеся Аппалачские горы окружают Тайлера, и он чувствует себя запертым в коробке, под куполом, в который попал по своей же вине и теперь не может выбраться. Он дрожит, сворачиваясь на промозглой земле, поджимая колени к груди и думая о своих родителях, которых очень любит, которых не винит, но которые винят его.

Трагедия: Тайлер оказался не таким идеальным и запятнал имя своей идеальной семьи.

По крайней мере он избавил родителей от проблемы прежде, чем это успели сделать они.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Ближайшая заправка оказывается ближе, чем Тайлер думал. Замёрзший, с первыми лучами солнца он заходит внутрь небольшого магазинчика, бродит среди стеллажей с печеньем и сладостями, пока не чувствует аромата жареного хлеба и сосисок-гриль. Желудок сводит голодный спазм.

Питаться только чипсами — не вариант, поэтому Тайлер заказывает хот-дог, но когда дело доходит до оплаты, он с ужасом понимает, что его карманы пусты.

Он судорожно выворачивает их наизнанку, пока равнодушного вида кассир ждёт свои три доллара.

Должно быть, Тайлер выронил их, когда пытался выбраться из той несчастной машины.

— Пожалуйста, у меня нет денег, но... может, возьмёте мой телефон? Сейчас...

Когда Тайлер не находит и телефон, внутри всё замирает. Не может быть.

— Парень, так не пойдёт. Либо плати, либо уходи.

Тайлер не спорит. Осуждения в глазах человека напротив достаточно, чтобы вновь оказаться на улице с пустыми карманами и потрясением под рёбрами. Солнце только мягко поглаживает по щеке, но уже готовится показать всю мощь, ударить исподтишка. Последние капли воды Тайлер оставляет в бутылке на крайний случай (который не заставит себя долго ждать, он знает), хотя пить хочется сильнее всего. Тайлер больше не пытается поймать попутку (в любом случае никто не останавливается).

Первый урок, который выносит Тайлер: рассчитывать можно только на себя.

Второй: планируй заранее, куда отправишься.

Когда луна постепенно сменяет собой солнце, Тайлер привыкает к чувству голода и больше не хватается за живот каждые несколько минут — теперь он справляется с преходящими головокружениями и лёгкой тошнотой.

Он не надеется добраться до города, поэтому сворачивает с дороги и падает на промозглую землю среди небольшого поля. Если бы не обстоятельства, Тайлер наслаждался бы каждой секундой, проведённой под Аппалачской луной.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

С утра Тайлер переходит на абсолютное голодание, после того как допивает остатки воды. Он попытается достать ещё, когда доберётся до следующей заправки.

Проведённая на свежем воздухе ночь не проходит бесследно. Тайлер не придаёт значения першению в горле, игнорирует и слабый кашель, который с каждым пройденным километром только ухудшается. Убеждает себя: всё хорошо, он не может заболеть, не может, не может, не может. Мантра вместо таблеток. Но даже она не спасает от неизбежного.

Когда он добирается до придорожного магазинчика, его колотит, бросает из жара в холод. Ноги едва слушаются, и единственное, чего хочется — упасть в свою постель, закутаться в одеяло и пить медовый чай, который приготовит мама. Вместо этого Тайлер голодным взглядом смотрит на замороженные сэндвичи, заранее ненавидя себя за то, что собирается сделать. Он пихает одну пачку за пазуху, туда же прячет и бутылку воды. Магазинчик — совсем небольшой, ряды почти вплотную прилегают друг к другу, и Тайлер убеждён, что камеры видеонаблюдения — слишком дорогое удовольствие для хозяина. Он направляется к выходу, уже готовый выдохнуть, когда слышит крик продавца:  
— Эй, что это у тебя?

Тайлер замирает словно испуганный зверёк перед автомобилем за секунду до смерти. Он видит, как внушительных размеров мужчина приближается к нему и только тогда реагирует: срывается с места, хотя энергии совсем нет. Его идеальный план рушится на глазах, потом и он сам: бутылка шумно ударяется о землю, рядом с ней оказывается и помявшаяся упаковка с сэндвичем, и сам Тайлер. Парень, в которого он врезался, недоумённо моргает.

Планета ускоряется, и Тайлер уверен: она определённо хочет выбросить его за пределы Солнечной системы. Другого объяснения безумному вращению нет. Он закрывает глаза, пытается на ощупь найти бутылку, но быстро оказывается в воздухе. Толстовка не выдерживает и издаёт жалобный треск, когда продавец встряхивает Тайлера, держа за грудки.

— Вздумал воровать? Думаешь, это так весело?

Да, именно поэтому Тайлер решил украсть именно воду, а не парочку футболок.

— Мне придётся вызвать полицию. Может, там тебе вправят мозги, если родители не смогли.

О, ещё как не смогли.

— Эй.

Второй, более приятный голос, пробивается сквозь вязкое тинистое дно в сознании.

— Может, обойдёмся без полиции? Я заплачу, оставь его.

Шелест купюр возвращает Тайлера на землю, правда, не сразу: немного уговоров и недовольных восклицаний успевают пройти сквозь череп подобно стрелам. Оказавшись на своих двоих, Тайлер медленно открывает глаза, а потом также медленно садится на грязный асфальт. Он не пытается забрать добытые потом и кровью припасы, смотрит равнодушно на свои ботинки и больше ничего не хочет — только сгореть заживо. Здесь и сейчас.

Первый ожог формируется на плече в виде отпечатка чужой руки.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Всего за несколько дней Тайлер чуть не стал жертвой изнасилования, потерял все деньги и надежду на лучшее будущее, навсегда лишился родителей и, кажется, подхватил простуду (он надеется, что это не пневмония).

Тайлер кивает.

Парень напротив него хмурится.

— По тебе не скажешь.

Ветер лохматит розовые волосы, и Тайлер практически немеет, застигнутый врасплох этим взрывом цвета среди серой зелени. Он сглатывает, в этот раз не морщась от боли, хрипит:  
— Я буду в порядке.

Тайлер пытается встать, но как только оказывается в вертикальном положении, начинает заваливаться набок. Его успевают вовремя поймать.

— Нет, чувак, так не пойдёт.

Тайлер не понимает, что происходит дальше: его периодически отключает и всё, что он видит — кусочки чужого фильма. Бесконечное голубое небо, грязноватые ступени фургона, провода, провода, много проводов и застывшие фигуры, которые тут же начинают суетиться. Когда под головой оказывается мягкая подушка, Тайлер сдаётся и наконец расслабляется. На периферии мелькают чужие голоса:  
— Кажется, у него жар.

— У нас должен быть Тайленол. Я посмотрю в аптечке.

— Что он забыл посреди этой глуши?

— Он же ещё ребёнок...

Последние слова задевают за живое, и Тайлер вновь открывает глаза:  
— Я не ребёнок.

Внимание тут же переключается на него.

— Эй, давай-ка выпей это.

Таблетка царапает горло, но Тайлер мужественно проглатывает её, почти залпом выпивая стакан воды. Он не просит ещё: не успевает — новый стакан тут же оказывается в его руках. Тайлер пьёт неаккуратно, большая часть воды стекает по подбородку и шее, тут же пропитывая матрас под ним. Кажется, жажда никогда не уйдёт.

— Ему нужно поесть, Джош.

Джошем оказывается тот парень с розовыми волосами, и это последнее, что успевает осознать Тайлер, прежде чем отключиться. Его преследуют вспышки света и металлический гул — что-то очень важное, что-то, что он не хотел забывать.


	2. Вирджиния

Многочисленные плакаты и карта звёздного неба, мониторы и опутывающие их провода — первое, что бросается в глаза. Тайлер сосредотачивается на беспорядке из засохших кусочков пиццы, обрывков бумаги и пустых бутылок кока-колы, разбросанных точно по феншую, когда в памяти возникает розовое облако, оказавшееся в нужное время в нужном месте. А затем взгляд плавно перетекает с покоцанного стола на койку напротив, где без задних ног спит Джош.

Скачок фургона окончательно выгоняет Тайлера из забытья. Вопросы в голове сталкиваются, трескаются, пока живот сводит в болезненном спазме. Тайлер едва слышно хнычет, но этого достаточно, чтобы на него обратили внимание.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Перед ним оказывается парень — не старше Джоша — со смесью интереса и беспокойства в глазах, которые усиливают огромные квадратные очки.

— Ладно, глупый вопрос. Я Брендон, а это вода, — бутылка тут же оказывается в ногах Тайлера, — у вас с ней не лучшие отношения, как я понял.

Тайлер не стремится выпить всё — он смачивает горло, надеясь избавиться от жжения, пока Брендон копается в холодильнике.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь пиццу, потому что, эй, это же невозможно — не любить её, — тараторит Брендон, засовывая шесть кусочков пиццы в микроволновку. — Так что не разочаровывай меня, чел.

Брендон вынимает тарелку до того, как раздастся характерный звон, — не хочет потревожить Джоша. Два кусочка гавайской, три с пепперони и одна маргарита оказываются рядом с водой: Брендон ставит тарелку прямо на кровать. Тайлеру не нужна команда — он тут же хватает ближайший к нему кусок.

— Да, я не спросил, как тебя зовут.

Тесто обжигает язык и нёбо, а соус размазывается по губам, — Тайлер не обращает внимания. Он заполняет образовавшуюся пустоту внутри, но чувствует, как наполняется только желудок.

С набитым ртом он отвечает:  
— Тайлер.

— Что с тобой случилось, Тайлер?

Он долго думает, выстраивает изящную цепочку, где каждое новое кольцо ржавее предыдущего, а последнее — отравлено. Тайлер успевает схватить его и прилипнуть, потом — сорвать кожу, чтобы избавиться от жгучей боли, но взамен приобрести ноющую, в промежутках превращающуюся в кинжальную.

В голове возникает только одно слово:  
— Жизнь.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Они сворачивают на просёлочную дорогу и едут до тех пор, пока под колёсами не оказывается мягкая трава. Огни фермерских домов остаются где-то позади.

Голова Тайлера больше не пытается расколоться, её задачу перенимает на себя каждая косточка в его организме. Тайлер фыркает и касается босыми ногами холодного пола, когда рядом раздаётся знакомый голос:  
— С добрым утром.

Джош сладко потягивается, зевает и забавно жмурится — излучает тепло и уют.

— И спокойной ночи.

Брендон в одних боксёрах и с зубной щёткой в зубах дефилирует до небольшого шкафа, в котором неимоверно долго копается, периодически издавая недовольные возгласы. К моменту, когда наведение (бес)порядка заканчивается, дверь фургона хлопает и в помещении оказывается кто-то ещё. Парень с косой чёлкой и цветастым шарфом мягко улыбается Тайлеру, становится рядом с Джошем, пока тот заправляет постель.

— Я Райан. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — и он не лжёт. По сравнению с прошедшими днями сейчас Тайлер ощущает себя в безопасности, хоть и не совсем здоровым.

— Ты нас жутко напугал, — продолжает Райан, — особенно Джоша.

— Что тут сказать. Не каждый день меня сбивают с ног, — пожимает плечами Джош, и Тайлер смущённо отводит взгляд, смотрит на хитрые переплетения из проводов, ведущих в никуда.

— В любом случае я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени.

— Тайлер. Я Тайлер.

Райан натягивает поношенную футболку и залезает на верхнюю полку, Брендон исчезает в крохотной душевой, а Джош надевает джинсы и тёплую куртку. Тайлер хочет спросить, куда он, но боится произнести лишнее слово: его никто сюда не приглашал. Скорее всего, его высадят у ближайшего города, где всё начнётся сначала, и Тайлер никак не хочет ускорять этот момент.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не сразу замечает, как вокруг него разгорается спор:  
— Мест у нас хватает, поэтому предлагаю отдать Тайлеру нижнюю полку.

— Она же моя! — возмущается Брендон.

— Ты всё равно ей редко пользуешься. Райан — живое тому доказательство.

— Эй! — слабый возглас раздаётся сверху. Тайлер поднимает взгляд и видит, как Райан густо краснеет, но не возражает.

Компьютеры никто не выключает — они мерно шумят с потухшими мониторами. Оранжевый диод ритмично мерцает, но не мешает: Тайлер отворачивается к стенке и закутывается в одеяло. Свет гаснет со щелчком дверной ручки, смешки Брендона и шорох одеяла сменяются тихим топотом на крыше, а затем тишина опускается занавесом.

В горле неприятно щекочет — Тайлер тихонько кашляет, боясь разбудить Брендона с Райаном, стать очередной проблемой (у него это отлично получается). Он смачивает горло, пытается заснуть, закрывает глаза, не думает, не думает, не думает, переворачивается на другой бок, и всё начинается по новой. В какой-то момент Тайлер теряет чувство времени.

Шелест колосьев окружает их небольшой дом на колёсах, разносится по полю и ударяется о сгнивший заборчик на другом конце. Ветер бьёт Тайлера по щекам, нежно — не так, как отец, когда Тайлер отказался ехать в тот лагерь. Тайлер не думает о доме, не думает, что сказали Джею и Заку, Мэдди, не думает, что скорее всего, никогда не увидит их, всё, что осталось — воспоминания, которые можно подменить, стереть, запихнуть в самый дальний угол сознания и потерять навсегда. Пройдёт немного, прежде чем его забудут. Никто не хочет жить с напоминанием о собственных ошибках. Тайлер — ошибка.

— Тайлер?

Джош свисает с крыши вниз головой, упасть не боится в отличие от Тайлера. Он молчит, очарованный звёздами на небе и в глазах Джоша.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Брендон с Райаном мешают спать? — улыбка растягивается на пол-лица, и Тайлер не может не скопировать её.

— Переспал. Больше не хочу.

Протянутая рука открывает Тайлеру путь наверх. Железная лесенка дрожит, пошатывается, но испытание проходит (вновь), Тайлер делает шаг и оказывается ближе к звёздам (во всех смыслах). На его плечи падает разноцветный плед из вязаных кусочков, хаотично сшитых друг с другом, Джош усаживает его на мягкую подушку рядом с антенной, а сам откидывается на локти, запрокидывает голову. Небольшой бинокль лежит под боком.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вопрос сидел в голове Тайлера с самого его пробуждения, изводя подобно жажде.

— Наблюдаю.

— Наблюдаешь за чем?

— За... разными необычными явлениями. Летающими тарелками, например.

— И пришельцами тоже?

Вопрос остаётся без ответа, без смешка, без тени улыбки на лице — первый тревожный звоночек, выбивающий Тайлера из зоны комфорта.

— Ты же не серьёзно...

Джош переводит взгляд на Тайлера — кутающегося в странный плед с дыркой на плече, напрягшегося, но с искрой интереса в глазах, — и уголки губ чуть приподнимаются.

— Я уфолог.

Рот Тайлера превращается в идеальную «О». Джош не может сдержать смеха.

— Расслабься, Тайлер. Ничего сверхъестественного.

Тайлер устраивается поудобнее, ёжится, но не спешит уйти. Он поднимает голову и больше не может дышать: его осеняет, почему они выбрали именно это место — вдали от города и больших дорог. Млечный Путь тянется бежевой нитью сквозь чёрную материю, звёзды россыпью окружают его, сверкают, блестят как стёклышки под водой. Сердце трепещет, взгляд мечется из одной точки в другую, делая снимки, создавая новые воспоминания.

— А Брендон с Райаном? — речь возвращается к Тайлеру. — Они тоже?..

— Уфолог здесь только один, и это я, — улыбка трогает губы Джоша, и Тайлер уверен, глаза его, спрятанные за биноклем, сияют. — Мы путешествуем вместе. Брендон снимает видео, а Райан ведёт что-то похожее на блог.

— Откуда у вас деньги на... всё это?

— Ну... — Джош откладывает бинокль в сторону и ложится на спину, так же бесцельно глядя вверх. — Блоги Райана и Брендона — за счёт них мы и живём. Вернее, за счёт пожертвований от подписчиков.

Тайлер устраивается недалеко от Джоша, сворачивается на боку, стараясь спрятаться под плед полностью, хотя глаза всё ещё прикованы к небу. Мелкая дрожь — последствие экзальтации (либо простого переохлаждения). Под чёрным куполом, среди осколков, планета останавливается, вместе с ней — и время. Все физические и химические процессы перестают существовать.

Впервые за долгое время Тайлер чувствует нечто похожее на душевное спокойствие.

А потом он громко чихает, и момент уходит.

— Тебе лучше вернуться, — хмурится Джош.

Вернуться — в трейлер, но Тайлер думает о доме, который потерял. Он не шевелится, замирает с отпечатком космоса в глазах и хочет раствориться, стать единым с бесконечностью. Не замечает, как засыпает, во сне видит массивные стволы деревьев и пышные кроны, а потом его ослепляет.

Чёрный мазут растворяется в свете утреннего солнца, и Тайлер не сразу понимает, где находится. Его придавливает к металлическому покрытию что-то очень мягкое и тёплое — гора одеял, которые появились, пока Тайлер спал.

— Это была очень плохая идея, Джош, — хлопок двери сопровождает голос Райана — уставший и истощённый нравоучениями.

— Я не мог его выгнать. И ты бы не смог, если бы видел его глаза в тот момент.

— Лучше не рисковать лишний раз.

В груди разбивается флакон со ртутью, и Тайлер в ужасе распахивает глаза, смотрит бесцельно вверх, на безоблачное небо, пока в голове мысли собираются в грозовые тучи, застилают глаза. Тайлер проделал долгий путь, чтобы вернуться в начало.

Он с трудом выпутывается из тонны одеял, не успевает сесть, как знакомый голос врывается в поток его мыслей.

— С добрым утром! — Джош стоит на лестнице, локтями опираясь о крышу. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Избитый вопрос кажется тактичной просьбой свалить, искренняя улыбка Джоша — маской. Смысл каждого слова Тайлер извращает на свой вкус и делает неправильные выводы.

— Я не хотел вам мешать, — шепчет он. - Я никому не хотел мешать, — заламывает пальцы, — дайте мне собраться и обещаю... вы больше никогда не увидите меня, я больше не...

Тайлер почти срывается, балансирует на грани, вцепляется в запястье левой руки — до синяков, когда Джош перехватывает его руки.

— Тайлер, — он поглаживает большими пальцами запястья, смотрит ему в глаза, но Тайлер опускает голову. — Тайлер, посмотри на меня.

Смотреть кому-то в глаза ещё никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас.

— Ты никому не мешаешь. С чего ты так решил?

Тайлер мнётся, отводит взгляд, Джош же стоит на своём: их игра продолжается.

— Я слышал, как вы с Райаном обсуждали... меня, — Джош хмурится, вопросительно выгибает бровь. Тайлер делает глубокий вдох. — Что-то о плохих идеях и о том, чтобы меня выгнать.

Озарение мелькает во взгляде Джоша, и в долю секунды он оказывается на крыше, в позе лотоса напротив Тайлера.

— Ты просто вырвал фразу из контекста. «Плохая идея» — спать на свежем воздухе, особенно в твоём состоянии. Вот о чём говорил Райан.

Джош ковыряет дырку на стёганом одеяле, а потом добавляет:  
— Но я позаботился об этом.

Он подмигивает ему, и Тайлер молится всем известным богам, чтобы не покраснеть. Молитвы не услышаны.

— Спасибо...

— Завтрак готов! — голос Брендона прорывается сквозь открытое окно. — Райан, сними этих двоих с крыши или мне придётся снять с тебя...

— Брендон!

Тайлер сжимается, втягивает голову в плечи, нервно перебегая взглядом с одной сожжённой солнцем верхушки сосны на другую, будто оказался в одной комнате с родителями и постельной сценой на экране.

Из трейлера раздаются звуки возни и слабые пререкания, после чего Райан стремительно вылетает наружу, взъерошенный и с наполовину расстёгнутой рубашкой. Он неловко пытается застегнуть её, когда замечает две пары любопытных глаз и оставляет все попытки привести себя в порядок.

— Вы сами всё слышали, так что... спускайтесь.

И хотя разогретая трёхдневная (Тайлер надеется, что она не старше трёх дней) пицца мало похожа на завтрак, Тайлер не жалуется. Он сидит рядом с Джошем на крохотном диванчике, напротив — Райан с Брендоном, и рассматривает причудливое пятно на столе, заваленном коробками с пиццей, флешками и странной техникой. Никто не переживает по поводу уборки.

Брендон активно жестикулирует, увлечённо рассказывая о новом альбоме неизвестной Тайлеру группы, Джош облокачивается о спинку, расслабляясь, Райан же молча жуёт кусок пиццы. Брендон пару раз задевает локтем Райана, почти бьёт его по лицу куском пиццы — Райан отклоняется в сторону, подальше от Брендона, удивлённо моргает и едва заметно улыбается. Тайлер наблюдает за ними со стороны и как никогда чувствует себя на своём месте.

— Мы задержимся здесь ещё на один день.

Тайлер не понимает, зачем Джош говорит это ему. Тайлер не тот, кто будет спорить. Не тот, ради кого стоит волноваться.

Грозовые тучи, которых не было утром, за несколько часов застилают всё небо. Тайлер выглядывает в окно и только хмурится, удивляясь такой переменчивости погоды. Он отключается на час или два, чтобы проснуться от барабанящего по крыше дождя и раскатов грома. Считает секунды между громом и вспышками, освещающими комнату, — сорок четыре, тридцать шесть, двадцать семь, девятнадцать...

Все спят на своих местах — почти. Брендон ложится на верхнюю полку слева, один, но через полчаса Тайлер замечает, как он перелезает к Райану. Шипение и шорох одеял почти не слышны сквозь шум дождя. Тайлер же долго не может заснуть — он смотрит на Джоша, откинувшего одеяло в сторону, с чуть задравшейся футболкой и свешенной рукой, пока в голове по-прежнему раздаётся двадцать один, двадцать шесть, тридцать. Он закрывает глаза, когда новое число так и не появляется — умирает, а Джош отворачивается к стенке.


	3. Кентукки

— Зачем всё это?

Щелчки компьютерной мыши гармонично вплетаются в почти домашнюю атмосферу, пока мелкие камушки шумят под колёсами. Солнечные зайчики скачут из одного угла в другой при каждом прыжке трейлера, периодически бросаясь Райану в глаза, который рулит уже несколько часов. Тайлер жуёт хлопья, найденные в недрах шкафа, расположившись на диване напротив Джоша, сосредоточенного на экране монитора. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но его опережает Брендон:  
— Для выслеживания зелёных человечков, — говорит он на камеру, сидя рядом с Райаном. 

— Заткнись, Брендон, — Джош старается звучать обиженно, хотя актёр из него никудышный. — Это звучит не так круто, как есть на самом деле.

Брендон только ухмыляется, возвращаясь к своей камере, Тайлер — смотрит на Джоша, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. Любопытство, горящее во взгляде Тайлера, заполняет пространство вокруг, и Джош обжигается, когда делает вдох.

— Ты, наверное, видел антенну на крыше, — Джош поворачивается к нему лицом, потирая глаза. Тайлер молча кивает. — Она подключена к одному из компьютеров, работает как радар: с помощью неё можно засечь подозрительную активность в небе. Чаще всего это самолёты, но один раз нам повезло.

Джош торжественно замолкает: нагнетает обстановку, не отводит взгляда от Тайлера, забывшего о своём завтраке, задержавшего дыхание.

— Мы до сих пор не знаем, что это было, — продолжает Райан, — но возможно...

— Возможно, мы установили близкий контакт второй степени*, — заканчивает Брендон.

Тайлер понятия не имеет, что это значит, но по восторженному выражению лица Джоша понимает — что-то очень важное.

Следующая их остановка — кемпинговая стоянка. Кроны деревьев нависают над единственным пустующим местечком в укромном уголке, где компания и паркуется; свободное пространство занято другими домами на колёсах, их владельцы греются под палящим солнцем, некоторые из них активно ходят туда-сюда, занимаясь бытовыми делами. Дети же играют в прятки среди трейлеров и деревьев. Тайлер потягивается, выбравшись наружу, разминает ноги и наблюдает со стороны за кипящей жизнью, подставляет лицо лучам солнца, пока Джош выносит биотуалет.

Возникшая из ниоткуда тень заставляет его открыть глаза. Конечно, Брендон.

— Тайлер! — огонёк камеры светится красным. — Как тебе здесь? Какие впечатления?

Тайлер тушуется, судорожно пытается придумать план побега, но Брендон не отступает, терпеливо ждёт, позволяя тревожности Тайлера взять всё в свои руки.

— Эм... здесь неплохо.

На этом интервью, к сожалению Тайлера, не заканчивается.

— Неплохо? Да у тебя завышенные требования! — шутит Брендон, и Тайлер съёживается, желая вернуть всё назад, использовать другие слова, потому что ему здесь очень, очень нравится. — Да ладно, расслабься, — он дружески ударяет его в плечо, — может, расскажешь что-нибудь о себе?

Он чувствует себя снова в школе, когда учительница представляет его перед всем классом, задаёт тот же самый вопрос. Тайлер опускает голову и качает головой.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать...

Брендон не останавливается:  
— Это же твоё первое путешествие? Как тебе жизнь в дороге?

Вряд ли то, что происходит с Тайлером, можно назвать жизнью. Он никогда не хотел оказаться на обочине, выброшенный и никому не нужный. Слова Брендона задевают ту часть, от которой Тайлер так усердно пытался избавиться — не смог. С кинжальной болью где-то в груди он потерянно смотрит на Брендона, на камеру и красный огонёк, царапающий сетчатку. Не слышит отрывистого «Ох» и «Тайлер», когда оказывается в трейлере, свернувшись на кровати, — собственные мысли звучат слишком громко. Он задёргивает шторку и отворачивается к стенке, таращится на неё, пытаясь прожечь в ней дыру и провалиться. Ничего не происходит. Тишина начинает кричать, и Тайлер вместе с ней — безмолвно. Открывает рот как выброшенная на берег рыба, пока слезами пачкает подушку, не всхлипывает: за много лет Тайлер научился плакать бесшумно. Никто и подумать не мог, все были заняты своими заботами.

Тайлер замирает, напрягается всем телом, когда слышит хлопок двери и осторожные шаги. Его не спешат тревожить: Тайлер ощущает чужое присутствие: кто-то стоит за его единственной защитой в виде шторки. А потом и она исчезает.

— Тайлер.

Матрас прогибается, рука Джоша оказывается на плече Тайлера.

— Брендон всё рассказал мне.

Тайлер сжимается ещё сильнее с единственным желанием: раствориться.

— Мне так жаль...

Тайлер не знает, хочет ли Джош добавить «за сказанные слова» или «за то, что с тобой так поступили собственные родители». Неважно. Тайлер понимает всё по-своему.

Больше Джош ничего не говорит. Не уходит, и Тайлер постепенно расслабляется. Впервые за долгое время он не чувствует угрозы, от Джоша веет домашним теплом — ему хочется доверять.

— Я не хотел убегать из дома. Просто... просто у меня не было выбора. Мои родители... они...

Тайлер не договаривает — не может. Кажется, слова, сказанные вслух, поставят жирную кляксу на слове «семья», подведут черту, за которую не переступить, о которую разбиваешь голову, и он не может, не может, не может.

— Что они сделали, Тайлер?

Он должен оторвать лейкопластырь, резко, одним движением.

— Они отправили бы меня в лагерь конверсионной терапии.

Тайлер ждёт любой реакции — от гнетущего молчания до разочарованного вздоха, но когда Джош притягивает его к себе, обнимает за плечи, всё внутри переворачивается.

— Никто не должен так поступать с собственным ребёнком. Ты такой, какой есть.

Последние слова окончательно ломают внутренний стержень, и Тайлер срывается, больше не сдерживает себя, когда цепляется за футболку Джоша, пропитывая её той болью, которая всё это время росла внутри. От Джоша пахнет странной смесью антисептика и хвои — Тайлер находит в нём нечто успокаивающее, по-новому родное и домашнее.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

— Как ты?

Брендон отбирает у Тайлера складной стул, который тот несёт на улицу, и ставит его рядом со своим, вокруг небольшого костра. Шёпот цикад растворяется в успокаивающей вечерней прохладе, действующей не хуже седативных. Тайлер делает глубокий вдох — увеличивает дозировку.

— В порядке. Я в порядке, — не ответ на вопрос — скорее, попытка убедить себя.

— Я не хотел тебя как-то задеть или... обидеть, — Брендон поправляет свои огромные очки, лохматит волосы на макушке и трёт запястья: неуверенность сквозит в каждом движении. За такое короткое время Тайлер впервые видит его таким. — Я сначала делаю, а потом думаю. Это не оправдание, просто... просто так получается. Прости меня.

Тайлер кивает и повторяет: «Всё в порядке». Всё действительно в порядке, насколько это возможно.

— Джош рассказал мне о твоих родителях, — говорит Брендон, откидываясь на стуле. — У вас с Райаном много общего в этом плане.

Тайлер вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Брендон продолжает:  
— Его мама бросила его ещё совсем маленьким, а отец... ни дня не просыхал, во всём винил Райана. Детство у него было паршивое. Вернее, его вообще не было.

В шестнадцать лет однажды проснуться и узнать, что родители не понимают и не принимают тебя, возможно, лучше, чем прожить все эти годы с осознанием того, что тебя никогда не любили.

(К чёрту, нет лучшего варианта. Каждый из них одинаково больно разбивает сердце. Разница лишь в скорости удара и времени, через которое осколки превратятся в песок).

С появлением Джоша и Райана на землю падает пачка зефира, но надолго там не задерживается: сладости быстро оказываются на кривоватых веточках, а затем и над пламенем костра. Тайлер кутается в толстовку, слушает болтовню ребят, особо не вникая в суть: плывёт по течению, не сопротивляется. Устремляет глаза в небо, закрывает их, а потом открывает, делает так несколько раз, пытаясь найти отличия в мире реальном и собственных мыслях.

Тайлер не замечает, как в его руки пихают что-то похожее на сигарету — немного помятую и без фильтра. Он смотрит на неё как на нечто внеземное, не понимая, бросить её или спрятать подальше.

— Для особых случаев, — подмигивает Джош, делая затяжку. Тайлер смотрит на Райана и Брендона, расслабленных и беспечных, с самокрутками в руках, когда до него начинает доходить...

— Это... травка?

— Она самая.

Тайлер никогда не курил. В его семье курение не поощрялось, как и алкоголь, как и плохая успеваемость, как и длительные посиделки у друзей, как и многое другое, в том числе и его — Тайлера — ориентация. Он не хочет утонуть в воспоминаниях: захлебнётся, поэтому решает забыться. Тайлер делает первую затяжку — слишком старается — и мучительно кашляет. Джош хлопает его по спине и говорит не спешить, сонно улыбается, и после нескольких затяжек Тайлер не может оторвать от него взгляда. Волосы Джоша танцуют на чёрном полотне, губы мягко обхватывают косяк, а глаза — карие, с дымкой поверх радужки — смотрят вверх и впитывают в себя отражение бесконечности. Тайлер замирает, откровенно пялится на Джоша, не стесняясь, бурю эмоций он списывает на действие марихуаны: только она виновата в секундном замирании сердца, когда взгляд Джоша падает на него.

Лёгкость заполняет пространство внутри черепа, всё вокруг плывёт, ноги и руки немеют — ощущения кажутся знакомыми. Эйфорию сменяет страх — слабый, ещё в зачаточном состоянии, но уже дающий о себе знать. Тайлера мутит, дыхание сбивается, перед глазами летают белые мушки, отблески огня, помятая пачка зефира и встревоженный взгляд Джоша. А потом всё чернеет.

Ненадолго.

Тайлер просыпается на небольшой полянке в окружении величавых елей. Солнечный свет режет глаза, отзывается в висках скрежетом по стеклу, из трещин которого струится вишнёвая кровь как из разорванных барабанных перепонок. Тайлер падает на колени, одной рукой опирается о землю, другой держится за лоб, и пытается, пытается приоткрыть хотя бы один глаз, о чём тут же жалеет: вспышка света выжигает сетчатку.

Когда Тайлер снова открывает глаза, он растерянно смотрит по сторонам, чувствует жёсткую землю под спиной и чужие руки на своих голенях. Его зовут по имени, вопросы льются рекой и сливаются воедино.

— Брендон, подними его ноги повыше.

— Это же не...

— Пульс слабый.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы он...

Туман рассеивается, и постепенно наступает осознание. Люди вокруг него обретают имена, и Тайлер потихоньку начинает приходить в себя. Он видит обеспокоенного Джоша и такого же Райана, который держит его за запястье.

— Тайлер, ты меня слышишь? — голос Джоша прорывается сквозь плёнку забвения. — Тайлер?

Слабого кивка хватает, чтобы все выдохнули. Тайлер пытается подняться, но его тут же останавливают.

— Тише, не вставай. Тебе лучше полежать, — Джош не прилагает особых усилий, чтобы вернуть Тайлера на место: мышцы болят как после изнурительной тренировки, да и сил сопротивляться нет.

— Почему не сказал, что ты эпилептик?

Вопрос бьёт Тайлера исподтишка, заставляя окончательно растеряться.

— У меня нет эпилепсии.

Райан с Джошем неуверенно переглядываются. Брендон, всё ещё держа ноги Тайлера, берёт ситуацию в свои руки:  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось?

Тайлер нерешительно моргает. Брендон вздыхает и продолжает:  
— У тебя был приступ. Ты упал в обморок и... тебя так трясло, а потом...

— Всего выгнуло, — заканчивает Райан.

Тайлер слишком ошеломлён, поглощён волной новой информации, что не замечает, как расширены зрачки Джоша от испуга, как его рука впивается в плечо: от прежней беззаботности ни следа. Только треск догорающих поленьев отбрасывает в недалёкое прошлое, когда Джош прикуривал, закрывшись ладонью от ветра, когда чуть не сжёг полпачки зефира и смешно морщил нос на шуточные перепалки Райана с Брендоном, когда лениво улыбался Тайлеру и не сводил глаз, в которых помимо кайфа плескалось что-то совершенно новое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Близкий контакт второй степени (по шкале Хайнека) — наблюдение НЛО и связанных с ним физических эффектов. (Википедия)


	4. Иллинойс

До Тейлорвилла, небольшого городка, где они планируют задержаться, остаётся меньше часа, всё это время Тайлер мается в кровати, слушая мерное гудение двигателя. Джош не спит — лежит напротив, лениво переворачиваясь с бока на бок и не планируя вставать.

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Джош, смешно жмурясь, когда потягивается и зевает.

— Доброе, — отвечает Тайлер тихо. — Почему ты говоришь шёпотом?

Джош бросает многозначительный взгляд в сторону водительского места, и Тайлер сначала хмурится, но потом его осеняет. Он откидывается на подушку и глазеет в потолок, прислушиваясь к тихим голосам. Солнечные зайчики танцуют джайв, и Тайлер следит за их движениями. Делать нечего.

— Брендон... Не сейчас, мы не одни.

— Не парься, они спят.

Джош только ухмыляется.

— И давно вы так путешествуете? — тоже шёпотом спрашивает Тайлер, перевернувшись набок.

— Года два, может быть, чуть больше, — Джош чешет затылок, приводя волосы в беспорядок. Теперь они забавно торчат в стороны. — Мы с Брендоном как школу закончили, скинулись и купили этот трейлер — с рук, правда, но так дешевле. С тех пор мы в пути.

— А Райан?

Джош отводит взгляд, и что-то болезненно печальное мелькает в его глазах, так знакомое Тайлеру.

— Райан присоединился потом.

Этим и ограничивается Джош, будто не хочет выдавливать гной из раны, который так из неё и сочится — Тайлер не слепой. Тем не менее он не давит: знает, что будет больно. Вместо этого он задаёт другой не менее важный вопрос:

— И родители не были против всего этого? Просто взяли и... отпустили?

— Ну... — Джош подкладывает руку под щеку, — «против» они не были, но и особо «за» тоже. Они позволили мне самому сделать выбор. Наверное, потому что сами когда-то жили той жизнью, которой теперь живу я.

На лице Тайлера — искреннее удивление. Его отец был очень требовательным, а мама хоть и любила его, но никогда лишний раз не обнимала. В какой-то момент Тайлер понимает, что думает о родителях в прошедшем времени, оставив позади, как будто их больше нет.

— А вот с родителями Брендона всё было не так просто. Они очень... религиозны, — эта история Тайлеру так знакома, — и хотели, чтобы Брендон стал миссионером. В каком-то смысле, в итоге им он и стал, — Джош хмыкает.

— В извращённом смысле.

— Всё же лучше, чем докучать соседям, которые точно не откроют дверь.

— И носить эту ужасную одежду!

— И постоянно находиться с напарником! Надеюсь, душ они принимают не под присмотром друг друга.

Тайлер громко прыскает со смеха и тут же в ужасе зажимает рот. Чёртики пляшут в глазах Джоша, прыгают в розовых прядях, упавших на лоб, — поджигают кропотливо созданную тишину.

С водительского сиденья раздаётся тихое, но всё ещё слышное «Я же говорил!» и разочарованный вздох. Джош перекатывается на спину и в блаженстве закрывает глаза, продолжая хитро улыбаться.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Лужайка, на которой они паркуются, идеально подстрижена, клумба с жёлтыми розами у подъездной дорожки чуть не оказывается под колёсами, но Райан — аккуратный водитель и умело объезжает её. Типичный двухэтажный домик прячется за невысоким забором, прикрывается изумрудной елью, и Тайлер на секунду вспоминает о собственном доме: о ровном газоне, который он всегда косил, о мамином небольшом саде и подгнившем деревянном столике, который отец давно хотел выбросить, но руки никак не доходили. Всего на секунду — не больше — воспоминания затухают подобно пойманному светлячку. Раз — и на него наступают.

Тайлер выходит вслед за Джошем, когда на того налетает ураган в виде хозяйки этого дома. Она запрыгивает на него, обвивает за шею и мелодично смеётся, пока Джош справляется с шоком.

— Дебби!

— Я думала, ты никогда не приедешь. Наконец выследил своих зелёных человечков?

Джош опускает её на землю и игриво щёлкает по носу, не может сдержать улыбки. Тайлер стоит поодаль, неловко жмётся к стенке трейлера, пока Брендон с Райаном копаются внутри. Смотрит то на землю, то на верхушки деревьев, стараясь не пялиться на Джоша, вести себя по-обычному, спокойно, равнодушно, словно это воссоединение не задело ни единой струны его души.

Он думает, что разобьёт голову об асфальт, если Джош поцелует Дебби.

Но Джош только крепко её обнимает. А потом вспоминает, что они не одни.

— Дебби, это Тайлер.

Тайлер протягивает руку и вежливо улыбается, как его учила мама. Не показывай настоящих чувств, никто не хочет знать о тараканах в твоей голове. Дебби же не думает о нормах и правилах этикета — притягивает Тайлера к себе и стискивает в объятьях, говоря: «Рада познакомиться». Когда же лёгкие Тайлера вновь расправляются и наполняются воздухом, из трейлера вываливается Брендон, чуть не навернувшись, одной рукой схватив Райана за предплечье.

Дебби обнимает и Брендона с Райаном — сдержаннее, с меньшей страстью, но не меньшей любовью — не так, как Джоша. Тайлер не придаёт этому значения: просто они друзья, которые не виделись много месяцев или даже лет. Конечно, они соскучились друг по другу, ведь так? Правда?

Стоит войти в дом, как аромат запечённой индейки бьёт по рецепторам, ведёт за собой в столовую. Дебби оказывается чудесным кулинаром, первые минуты проходят в относительной тишине, разбавляемой клацаньем столовых приборов и рассказами Дебби о своей работе, простыми вопросами и односложными ответами со стороны парней: длительное питание полуфабрикатами говорит само за себя.

— С каждым разом вас всё больше и больше! — смеётся Дебби. — Когда вы успели утащить с собой и Тайлера?

Рукоятка вилки больно впивается в руку Джоша, его костяшки белеют — всего на мгновение — он быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Ну... относительно недавно.

— А что тебя подтолкнуло, Тайлер?

Испуг вспыхивает в глазах Джоша. Он помнит, чем закончилось невинное интервью Брендона, и о повторении не мечтает. Тайлер не заслуживает переживать худший момент в своей жизни снова и снова, гореть в своём персональном Аду, потому что ангелы забыли о нём.

— Дебби...

— Джош нашёл меня, — неожиданно прерывает его Тайлер. Все настолько ошеломлены, что перестают жевать, всё внимание — на Тайлера. Он мнётся, но продолжает: — Рядом с тем полем. Всё началось после того, как я увидел странную вспышку в небе, а потом она стала преследовать меня. Джош появился как раз тогда, когда меня затягивало в воронку.

Всю историю Тайлер рассказывает с бесстрастным лицом. Единственный раз уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, когда он незаметно подмигивает Джошу. Тот заметно расслабляется, и не так удивлённо реагирует на выдумку Тайлера, как остальные, чьи лица заметно вытягиваются от изумления.

Джош искренне улыбается, будто встретил родственную душу, и подыгрывает Тайлеру:  
— А мне никто не верил...

Плавно они перемещаются в гостиную, а из гостиной — в свободные комнаты.

— Спальных мест не очень много, но должно хватить, — Дебби хлопает Джоша по колену, вставая. — На втором этаже две спальни. В одной из них, правда, двухспальная кровать...

— Мы с Райаном займём её, — перебивает её Брендон.

Райан пихает Брендона локтем, но кажется довольным подвернувшимся вариантом. Тайлер сдерживает стон разочарования и прячет руки в карманах джинсов: сейчас бы он отдал всё за то, чтобы оказаться на месте Райана.

— Окей, остаётся ещё одна комната и гостиная.

— Я займу гостиную, а Тайлер пусть спит в комнате, — Джош открывает спортивную сумку, роясь в поиске зубной щётки, и ободряюще кивает Тайлеру, как бы говоря «Тебе стоит как следует отдохнуть». Тот и не спорит — права выбора он лишён.

— Ладно, раз всё решили... Наверху постелено, так что можете идти, а тебе, Джош, я сейчас принесу бельё.

Тайлер не замечает, когда исчезают Райан с Брендоном, и остаётся внизу, неловко переминаясь с одной ноги на другую. Он всё же поднимается в «свою» комнату, слышит скрип ступенек и полифонию смеха. Удар лба о дверь эхом разносится по коридору, и Тайлер тихо проклинает себя, зажмуриваясь, сдерживая новый порыв что-нибудь пнуть. Личная жизнь Джоша никак не должна задевать его, но что-то не даёт покоя, что-то кажется таким неправильным и несправедливым, что Тайлер готов взвыть от безысходности. Он ворочается в постели вечность — на деле проходит полчаса. Время близится к часу ночи — ничего не меняется. Только тень, отбрасываемая пушистыми ветками, подползает к дверной ручке, хлопает по металлу, пытаясь вырваться. Зелёный ковёр, больше похожий на траву, ласкает босые ноги — ступая на ламинат, Тайлер ёжится, но помогает теням выйти за пределы крохотной комнатки с кроватью, небольшим шкафом и различными безделушками на полках.

Тайлер не знает, зачем спускается на первый этаж: возможно, стакан воды всего лишь отговорка. Возможно, заглядывая за спинку дивана, Тайлер меньше всего ожидает обнаружить место пустующим. И вроде бы ничего особенного, всё было очевидно с самого начала, с того момента, как Тайлер ступил на идеальный газон, как Дебби практически не отлипала от Джоша, а он приобнимал её.

И чего он ожидал?

За отрицанием приходит гнев, который не сменяется торгом, переходит в депрессию, а затем возвращается в начало. Кусает хвост и не признаёт, что он — его собственный.

— Тоже не спится?

Тайлер не замечает Джоша — в одних штанах и с обнажённым торсом, — прислонившегося к тумбе на кухне. Чуть выгоревшие розовые волосы привычно взлохмачены, под глазами — небольшие синяки из-за ненормированного режима сна.

Гнев давится проглоченным хвостом.

— Ага.

Джош передаёт Тайлеру стакан воды, тот принимает его и запрыгивает на тумбу рядом с Джошем, болтает ногами, рассматривая кафель.

Капельки необоснованной ревности проскальзывают в следующей фразе:  
— Я думал, ты вместе с Дебби.

— Почему я должен быть с ней?

«Потому что это так очевидно», — хочет сказать Тайлер, но вместо этого молчит, покачивает стакан, следя, как вода почти касается края.

— Ну... мне казалось, что вы... вместе?

Тайлер слышит лишь смешок.

— С чего ты это вообще взял? Дебби мне как сестра.

— Вы так... близки. Постоянно подкалываете друг друга, смеётесь, практически не отходите друг от друга с того момента, как мы приехали.

— Ты ревнуешь?

Вопрос застаёт Тайлера врасплох — Джош попадает в яблочко, и оно ломается, две половинки падают с пьедестала в пропасть.

— Что?! Нет. Я просто... просто...

Ни одно более или менее достойное оправдание не лезет в голову, и Тайлер тонет, без возможности схватиться за чью-нибудь шею, чтобы утянуть за собой.

Стакан пропадает из рук Тайлера — оказывается в руках Джоша, а затем и на столешнице. Тайлер смотрит куда угодно, но не на Джоша, старательно отводит взгляд до тех пор, пока Джош не кладёт свои руки по бокам от его бёдер, нависает над ним. Ком застревает в горле. Тайлер не поднимает головы, а когда осмеливается — не отрывает глаз от мягких губ. А затем эти губы касаются его. Глаза рефлекторно закрываются, тепло растекается по венам, достигает кончиков пальцев, которые вплетаются в чужие волосы. На секунду (а может, и больше) душа выходит за пределы физического мира, и Тайлер видит себя со стороны: прижатый к столешнице, обвивающий ногами Джоша, который забирается рукой под его футболку, проводит вниз вдоль позвоночника и обратно. Тело становится ватным.

Губы Джоша оказываются не только мягкими, но ещё и тёплыми, поэтому отрываться от них не хочется, но приходится.

— И что теперь?

Глаза Джоша горят — в темноте это особенно видно.

— А теперь — спать, — он лохматит волосы Тайлера, затем берёт его за руку и тянет за собой — в гостиную. Тайлер не сопротивляется.

Вдвоём поместиться на диване не так уж и просто: приходится прижаться друг к другу. Никто не против. Тайлер утыкается носом в грудь Джоша, прислушивается к его мерному дыханию — личной колыбельной — и закрывает глаза. Грудную клетку сжимает тисками, сердцебиение учащается, и Тайлер не может найти себе места, но не из-за близости Джоша: странное чувство тревоги появляется из ниоткуда, растёт, растёт, почти переходит в паническую атаку, когда взрывается острейшей болью в затылке. Тайлера ослепляет.

Все те сны, которые мучили его с момента побега из дома, перемешиваются как краска на палитре в нечто несуразное, непонятного грязно-зелёного цвета, а затем разделяются на первоначальные цвета.

Вот Тайлер бегает по лужайке, где они всей семьёй отдыхали летним вечером. Вот он играет в прятки с Джеем и ищет такое местечко, где бы брат его точно не нашёл. Лес кажется подходящим вариантом — Тайлер бежит всё дальше и дальше в чащу, пока не выходит на небольшую полянку. Игра быстро забывается, и Тайлер падает на траву, смотрит на смешные облака в виде бабочек и завёрнутых конфет. Пение птиц и стрекот кузнечиков перекликаются, звучат на фоне шелеста листвы, когда странный гул доносится издалека. Тайлер вздрагивает, но не придаёт значения звуку, вместо этого с печальным вздохом встаёт и уже собирается вернуться к семье, как резкая боль заставляет схватиться за голову и упасть на колени, согнувшись. Гул перерастает в свист — миллионы пожарных сирен взрываются где-то наверху, а потом небо разрывается. Время останавливается.

Ноги отнимаются, тело выгибает дугой, из ушей вот-вот польётся кровь, когда Тайлера отрывает от земли. Яркий свет как от хирургической лампы слепит, на секунду Тайлер думает, что что-то случилось и родителям пришлось везти его в больницу, прямиком в операционную, где его кладут на ледяную металлическую поверхность, тёмные силуэты окружают со всех сторон. Его поворачивают на бок, к лодыжкам и запястьям крепят металлические прищепки с иголками на концах, заставляя Тайлера дёрнуться и понять, что он явно не в руках опытных врачей. Попытку осмотреться пресекают на корню — голову заключают в специальную конструкцию, ограничивающую любое движение. Паника растёт в геометрической прогрессии. Липкие пальцы скользят по коже, подставляют к шее что-то холодное, а затем слышится щелчок — место инъекции чешется, нарывает. Только прочное устройство на голове удерживает Тайлера, сковывает его агонию.

Раздаётся писк и существа вокруг одобрительно гудят. Тайлер не закрывает глаз, поэтому замечает нечто похожее на пистолет, только прозрачный и почти невесомый. Увидеть, что с ним делают, ему не удаётся — остаётся только догадываться. Ничего хорошего.

Его подрагивающие пальцы постепенно немеют, леденеют, и это ощущение растекается по венам, к сердцу и обратно, добирается до головного мозга, перезагружая одна за одной каждую клеточку. То ли от страха, то ли от боли, Тайлер теряет сознание.

Лёгкий ветерок обдувает лицо, под спиной продавленный диван, а вокруг — блаженная темнота. Тайлер будто заново рождается, когда открывает глаза и видит Джоша, заменившего существ из кошмаров, когда озарение снисходит на него и всё, что сейчас важно, звучит как безумие:  
— Я всё вспомнил.


	5. Айова

Обед на заправке — не такой уж и плохой, если подумать: блинчики с джемом хоть и суховаты, но вполне съедобны, апельсиновый сок разбавлен водой, но Тайлер всё равно не любит сладкое.

— Так значит, теперь ты главный подопытный Джоша? — спрашивает Райан, делая глоток кофе.

Тайлер извращает весь смысл и густо краснеет: когда Брендон нашёл их с Джошем, спящих в обнимку, то не постеснялся сообщить об этом, кажется, всей округе. За завтраком Дебби недвусмысленно подмигнула Тайлеру, а Брендон сиял так, будто ему сделали предложение. Спасибо Райану, который кроме понимающей улыбки никак не акцентировал внимания на новости.

Видимо, до этого момента.

— Конечно, должна же моя работа приносить хоть какие-то плоды, — за Тайлера отвечает Джош. — Осталось найти «то самое» оборудование для таких случаев.

— Ты имеешь в виду набор юного врача? — вернувшийся Брендон быстро включается в разговор.

— Вы же шутите?

— Не знаю, но на твоём месте я бы держался подальше от Джоша, — подыгрывает Райан, за что получает картошкой фри по лицу.

Ночью Тайлер жертвует сном и, прихватив тёплый плед с подушкой, отправляется с Джошем на крышу трейлера.

— Что было после? — вопрос звучит так неожиданно, что Тайлер не сразу понимает, о чём речь. Отрываясь от телескопа, Джош объясняет: — После похищения.

— Ну, — Тайлер следит за медленно плывущей точкой — возможно, самолётом, — я рассказал родителям, но мне никто не поверил, — он пожимает плечами. Джош только качает головой.

— Я зациклился, ни о чём другом не говорил, и в конечном счёте меня отвели к детскому психологу, а он направил меня к психиатру. Мне хотели назначить таблетки, но мама была категорически против медикаментозного лечения, и поэтому ходила со мной на собрания какого-то клуба при нашей церкви. Все твердили, что Бог поможет выгнать демона из меня. А со временем всё как-то... забылось.

— Не лучшее воспоминание.

— Но не настолько, как первая неделя моего побега.

Джош прижимает его к себе со спины, утыкается в макушку, не спешит, боясь напугать. Они оба действуют осторожно, притираясь друг к другу, потому что всё ощущается как-то не так, странно, будто во сне. Взмахни рукой — и волшебный туман рассеется. Может, поэтому каждое движение выверено с математической точностью.

— Ты веришь в Бога?

Вопрос Тайлера разрезает звёздное небо.

— Я верю, что многое в этом мире происходит не просто так. Что нечто космическое управляет судьбами и иногда подсказывает нужные решения. Нам остаётся лишь выбирать.

— Звучит поэтично, — Тайлер тыкает его в бок.

— В душе я свободный художник.

Он неохотно отрывается от Тайлера и возвращается к телескопу.

— Что насчёт тебя?

Тайлер долго думает, но к единому ответу так и не приходит:  
— Не знаю. Мне кажется, я потерял её. Веру. Как-то... всё, чему меня учили родители, что говорили в воскресной школе, оказалось ложью, стоило сделать один неправильный шаг. Да и шаг-то был далеко не неправильным.

Разочарованием пропитаны слова Тайлера, хоть и не таким терпким, как месяц назад. Человек ко всему привыкает. Даже к предательству родителей (а в голове Тайлера поставленный ультиматум ничем иным не является). Приходится жить дальше, в новых условиях с новыми людьми — не худшая альтернатива конверсионному лагерю. Бесконечное путешествие лучше бесконечного заточения.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Это случается в самый неподходящий момент (хотя вряд ли существует «подходящий»).

Тайлер дремлет на крыше, привалившись к Джошу, когда внезапный шум будит его. Яростно хлопнувшая дверь и повисшее напряжение в воздухе кричат о только что произошедшей ссоре. Возгласы Брендона и разочарованный вздох Райана подтверждают предположение.

— Райан, подожди! — Брендон, в одних боксерах, выскакивает из трейлера вслед за Райаном. Пытается схватить его за руку, но тот выдёргивает её, с разочарованием и горечью смотрит на Брендона.

— Почему ты не сказал? Почему ты вообще ответил на тот звонок, если звонили мне, на мой телефон?

— Райан... Я хотел как лучше.

Тугой узел сворачивается внутри, из-за чего Тайлер съёживается, сводит брови и с непониманием смотрит то на Джоша, то на разыгравшуюся внизу сцену.

— Лучше — это чтобы я никогда не узнал, что он теперь мёртв? Как ты вообще это представляешь?

— Господи, Райан! Тебе приходилось впахивать ночами напролёт, чтобы хоть как-то оплачивать счета, но при этом ты ночевал под трибунами на стадионе собственной школы, потому что дома ждали только побои. Да, я действительно надеялся, что ты никогда не узнаешь! Забудешь о нём, как о страшном сне. Потому что этот подонок...

— Он был моим отцом!

— Ты чуть не покончил с собой!

Они смотрят друг на друга: один — с отчаянием, другой — с безысходностью и непониманием. Оба тяжело дышат, потому что давно перешли на крик.

Страшные сны не забываются. Они преследуют при свете дня, дают о себе знать стоит закрыть глаза: крутятся как заевшая пластинка. Смотри в окно, не смотри, они не уходят. Со временем рассеиваются, но часть, то неприятное послевкусие, навсегда остаётся на кончике языка. Тайлер знает. Он так долго мусолит одну мысль, что не замечает, в какой момент Джош успевает спуститься. Он кладёт руку на плечо Райана, но тот сбрасывает её, хоть и не так нервно. Последние капли самообладания не дают слезам скатиться по щекам.

— Мне нужно побыть одному.

С этими словами Райан разворачивается и шагает вдоль трассы и кукурузных полей. Тайлер с испугом наблюдает за удаляющейся фигурой и двумя другими, окаменевшими. Джош срывается с места, когда Тайлер — с крыши (не буквально, но царапина на внутренней стороне бедра выглядит внушительно). Он быстро отряхивается и бежит вслед за остальными.

— Райан, куда ты идёшь? — не оставляет попыток Брендон. Райан не отвечает, упорно продолжая путь. — Райан, пожалуйста...

В конце концов Брендон делает рывок и хватает Райана в охапку, не даёт вырваться, хоть тот и брыкается.

— Пожалуйста, пойдём домой.

— Не трогай меня!

Брендон не сдаётся, терпит все тычки и нелестные слова, пока Джош, в любую секунду готовый кинуться на помощь, и Тайлер, дрожащий от холода, стоят в стороне. Через несколько секунд препираний Джошу всё же приходится присоединиться к Брендону. Тайлер остаётся совсем один.

Он следит, как Джош мягко отталкивает Брендона и сжимает Райана — обессиленного и уже не сопротивляющегося — за плечи, что-то шепчет, а потом прижимает к себе. Позволяет дать слабину и замарать собственную футболку слезами. Джош оборачивается, чтобы на секунду встретиться взглядом с Тайлером, которого пробирает могильная дрожь — сожаление.

Тогда-то звук из прошлого и настигает Тайлера.

Ужас на лицах остальных — доказательство того, что Тайлер не сходит с ума. Ссора уходит на второй план, о её причине забывает и Райан, напрягшийся в руках Джоша. Небольшой участок дороги озаряет белый свет как от прожектора, только принадлежит он не фонарю полицейского и не чужому автомобилю, а жужжащей штуковине наверху.

Джош успевает схватить Тайлера за руку, прежде чем отдать команду:  
— Бежим!

Кукурузное поле становится местом их игры в прятки.

Тайлер не отпускает руки Джоша всё то время, пока они несутся меж высоких стеблей, не разбирая дороги, расцарапывая щёки и плечи. Главное, не оборачиваться. Не оборачиваться, не оборачиваться, не оборачиваться. Стоит ноге подвернуться — Тайлер летит на землю, чудом не тормозит лицом, не оборачивается, но делает кое-что похуже — возводит глаза к небу. Нечто похожее на космический корабль круглой формы, с дырой посередине и сияющим выпуклым ободом постепенно снижается, жёлтые колосья тянутся выше и выше — к свету, как и волосы на голове.

— Тайлер!

Плечевой сустав хрустит от той силы, с которой Джош дёргает Тайлера за руку и тянет за собой.

— Нам не убежать! — задыхаясь, сквозь гул кричит Тайлер. Он вновь спотыкается, но на этот раз Джош не даёт ему упасть.

— Нет, нет, нет, Тайлер! Не вздумай!

— Я больше не могу.

Холодный воздух обжигает лёгкие, и Тайлер уверен: он выкашляет их как только остановится, если белая дымка не разорвёт его голову раньше. Приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы продержаться ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, ради Джоша, и это главная ошибка. Тайлер валится вперёд и с Джошем вместе они летят на землю.

По мочкам ушей стекает тёплая жидкость и это не слёзы. Вспышки света мешают рассмотреть перепачканные кровью кончики пальцев — остаётся только ждать своей участи. Тайлер готов. Он готов. Что бы ни случилось.

Гул исчезает так же резко, как и появился, а вместе с ним и белоснежное пламя (лучше бы Тайлер сгорел в нём ещё в детстве). Дальше — мёртвая тишина, пугающая не хуже того шума.

— Я не понимаю... — на последнем издыхании шепчет Тайлер. — Они просто...

— Исчезли.

Безмятежная темнота перед глазами кажется ненастоящей, а всё происходящее — галлюцинацией. Приходится перевернуться на спину, чтобы убедиться в собственной вменяемости: ветер по-прежнему качает кукурузные початки, а звёздное небо не норовит обрушиться и унести за собой миллионы жизней. Тайлера тошнит: ни то от запаха железа, ни то от пережитого кошмара.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?


	6. Миннесота

Они проезжают под самодельной вывеской, гласящей «Ежегодный уфологический фестиваль имени Дж. А. Хайнека», в двадцати пяти милях от Миннеаполиса. На небольшой площадке уже припарковались несколько трейлеров, новые всё прибывают и прибывают. Многие здесь уже около недели судя по тому, как украшены их дома на колёсах: забавные наклейки в виде непонятных символов и зелёных рожиц с любовью прилеплены на двери и бамперы, с крыш свисают мерцающие гирлянды, особенно ярко светящиеся под тенью полосатых навесов. Кое-где стоят стенды с фотографиями и вырезками из газет, столы с журналами и таким же странным оборудованием, как у Джоша, различные самодельные фигурки (Тайлер даже встречает модель Солнечной системы из кусочков сыра). Незнающие окрестили бы это сборище летней ярмаркой, но мнение посторонних здесь никого не интересует.

Райан пресекает любые попытки Брендона помириться, первым вылетает из трейлера, и Тайлер выдыхает, стоит выйти на улицу: напряжение разом выветривается наружу.

— Долго они так будут? — спрашивает Тайлер, глядя на угрюмого Брендона, настраивающего камеру. Райана рядом не видно.

Джош только пожимает плечами.

— Обычно они бегают друг от друга не больше дня, но не думаю, что так будет и в этот раз.

— Это из-за отца Райана?

Тайлер подаёт Джошу картинку из огромной кучи макулатуры, которую тот крепит на их скромный стенд.

— Он действительно был... подонком, как Брендон и сказал. Ты сам всё слышал, думаю, согласишься, — Джош делает несколько шагов назад, оценивающе осматривая свою работу. — Но даже несмотря на все те побои и унижения Райан не мог наплевать на отца и выбросить как надоевшую собаку. Он оплачивал его лечение, хотя и делал вид, что ему всё равно.

— Ему было не всё равно.

— Он переживал, хоть и хорошо скрывал это. В этом весь Райан, — в дело идут записи с заумными расчётами, которые Джош располагает посередине. Тайлеру остаётся только гадать, что они значат. — В июле его отцу стало хуже и в итоге его снова положили в больницу — тогда был последний раз, когда Райан хоть что-то слышал о нём.

Тайлер — умный мальчик, стройная цепочка из фактов плетёт себя сама, подходит к концу и закрепляет последнее кольцо на первом.

— Брендон скрыл, что он умер?

— Видимо. Давай, — Джош даёт команду, и Тайлер сдувает заранее высыпанные блёстки с ладоней. Теперь их стенд действительно блестящий.

— Не мне его судить, но отчасти я его понимаю, — продолжает Джош. — Или нет. Мои родители никогда не осуждали мои вкусы.

Всплеск злости быстро стихает, уступая место холодному рассудку и горькому осознанию.

— Прости...

— Всё в порядке, — спешно отвечает Тайлер, неловко мнёт шею, отвернувшись. Портить этот праздник разговорами о своей семье хочется в последнюю очередь. Но у Джоша другое мнение:  
— Ты не говорил о своих родителях после...

— После своей истерики, — перебивает его Тайлер, всем видом давая понять, что не хочет развивать эту тему.

— Этим ты напоминаешь Райана, — грустно улыбается Джош, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Не держи всё в себе. Лучше от этого никому не будет.

Он коротко целует Тайлера в губы, никого не стесняясь, после чего утягивает за собой в центр веселья, которое только усиливается после захода солнца.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Погода не особо приветлива, возможности посмотреть на звёзды не дарит, поэтому огни на небе заменяют искры фейерверков. Тайлер наблюдает за ними из-за угла трейлера, прислонившись к металлической стене. Он скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь согреться, пока Джош помогает мужчине лет сорока установить немного покоцанные экран и проектор. Толпа довольно гудит, усаживаясь на траву, вперёд выходит патлатый парень в толстой жилетке с кучей карманов. Выступление он начинает с шутки — аудитория взрывается смехом и Джош в том числе. Тайлер заворожён этим зрелищем: как Джош запрокидывает голову, как суживаются его глаза и растягиваются губы. Он откровенно пялится, прожигает дыру взглядом, что невозможно не почувствовать. Джош хлопает выступающего по плечу и направляется прямиком к Тайлеру.

— Ты бы что-нибудь накинул, уже похолодало.

— Спасибо за заботу, мам.

Джош только цокает и закатывает глаза, на что Тайлер показывает ему язык. Хитрая улыбка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего, расцветает на лице Джоша.

— Почему ты такой, — каждое слово он подкрепляет игривым тычком в живот и рёбра, — язвительный?

Тихие смешки не привлекают внимания, поэтому Тайлер не сдерживает себя: атакует Джоша в ответ, пока они вдвоём не начинают задыхаться. Тайлер перехватывает руки Джоша, как раз когда публика начинает аплодировать, превращая всё в нелепую комедию. Закадровый смех присутствует.

Они неловко сталкиваются носами, одновременно потянувшись друг к другу, хихикают, потирая ушибленные места. Чтобы избежать новых травм, Джош стискивает руки Тайлера над его головой, долго смотрит в доверчивые и наивные глаза, срывается: впивается в его обветренные губы. Тайлер размякает, вначале не отвечает, когда Джош прикусывает его нижнюю губу, но потом пытается перенять инициативу. Рука плавно выскальзывает из захвата Джоша и обвивает его шею, нежно царапает. Приглушённый стон обжигает подбородок: Джош ведёт губами от губ Тайлера до ключиц, целует каждую ямку над ними. Ноги Тайлера неожиданно отрываются от земли — воспоминания о том кроссе по кукурузному полю эхом бьются о стенки черепа, затухают — Джош прижимает Тайлера к себе, поддерживая за ягодицы, находит укромное местечко между двумя трейлерами, где их практически не видно — только едва заметные тени.

Когда между ног Тайлера упирается что-то твёрдое, он едва заметно охает, лбом упирается в плечо Джоша не в силах контролировать собственное возбуждение. Возбуждение с примесью непонятного волнения, которое пробивает потолок, стоит руке Джоша оказаться в джинсах Тайлера.

— Джош, подожди...

Он останавливается, ставит Тайлера на ноги и обхватывает его лицо.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё так, просто... — Тайлер убирает руки Джоша, но не отпускает, — просто... ну, у меня ещё никогда...

Джош понимает его с полуслова.

— Оу, я думал... ты говорил, что у тебя был парень...

— Мы только целовались, — краснеет Тайлер, чему Джош только умиляется. Он касается губами его лба и прижимает к себе. Умиротворение греет не хуже тёплого пледа.

— Ничего страшного, — Джош целует его в макушку, — ничего страшного.

Краем уха они слушают доклад о следах пришельцах в различные эпохи, о пирамидах Гизы и необычных наскальных рисунках — свидетельствах внеземной жизни.

— Помнишь, ты говорил о моих родителях? — бубнит Тайлер в грудь Джошу. Тот гладит его по волосам. — Мне больше не так больно, как в первые дни, когда я вообще представлял, что со мной будет. Я скучаю по Мэдди, Заку и Джею, но... они остались светлым воспоминанием. Как и папа с мамой.

— Может, однажды ты ещё их увидишь, если будешь готов.

— Может.

Время не лечит. Но возможно, время, проведённое в трейлере среди сумасшедших теорий и жизнерадостных парней с непростыми судьбами, — не самое плохое лекарство.

— Пойдём спать.

— А как же... — Тайлер показывает рукой на сборище людей, больше похожих на хиппи, и безумного вида старика у экрана проектора.

— После того, что с нами случилось, большая часть рассказов напоминает мне сказки.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

— Я слышал, что при контакте с НЛО часть времени будто бы... теряется, а любая электроника перестаёт работать.

Тайлер крутится на стуле, пока Джош пропадает под столом, копаясь в системном блоке. Их «почти похищение» оставило отметины в виде шрамов не только на Тайлере, но и на технике: искры, треск, жужжание, синий экран смерти.

— Тоже фанат Секретных материалов?

— Видел пару серий.

В протянутую из-под стола руку Тайлер кладёт отрезанный кусок изоленты, забирает отвёртку. Отталкивается от пола и задирает голову, раскручиваясь до тех пор, пока диван, водительское кресло, столик и пара плакатов не начинают танцевать вокруг него. Джош использует минимальный набор инструментов, его основной метод — плюнуть и приклеить (его слюна обладает волшебными свойствами, что он доказывает Тайлеру каждый вечер).

— Теперь должен работать.

С замиранием сердца Джош кладёт большой палец на кнопку питания и нажимает её. Системный блок знакомо пыхтит, чёрный экран думает, думает после чего демонстрирует четырёхцветный флаг и знакомый голубоватый экран. Пока компьютер загружается, как Тайлер рано утром, Джош продолжает:  
— Единого мнения нет: кто-то говорит, что впадает в ступор, кто-то — что слышит голоса, говорящие на неизвестном никому языке. Рассматривают и теорию о потере времени и поломках техники, в которой мы лично убедились.

Пинок по системному блоку не заставляет компьютер загрузиться быстрее, но облегчает душу. Когда экран вновь затухает, Тайлер слышит разочарованный стон и уже тянется вновь за отвёрткой, лентой и жвачкой (на всякий случай) — застывает в полусогнутом положении, глаза устремлены на монитор, мерцающий как в страшном сне эпилептика. Сквозь помехи выглядывает знакомый рабочий стол с Сатурном и необычный набор символов, почти сливающийся с серыми полосками. Пульсирующие знаки завораживают, Тайлер будто загипнотизирован: лишается свободы воли и не может отвести взгляда. Плывёт всё дальше и дальше, вверх по потоку информации из белых ниток, которые оплетают каждый нейрон, слегка бьют током и шепчут, шепчут, шепчут. Из транса его выводит щелчок — тогда он замечает телефон в руках Джоша. А потом всё исчезает. Почти.

На рабочем столе поверх папок и ярлыков отпечатывается комбинация из точек и линий, которую не сдвинуть курсором.

— Что за чёрт?..

Она будто выжжена на экране.

Ещё один щелчок — ещё одно доказательство существования чего-то если не внеземного, то сверхъестественного.

— Есть предположения, что это было? - Тайлер заглядывает Джошу за плечо, пока тот всматривается в первую фотографию, хмурит брови и таращится в монитор.

— Я знаю, что это определённо... не баг.

На Сатурне красуется набор из двоеточий, точек и результата их скрещивания, и Тайлер думает, что на курсе астрономии учитель им явно чего-то недоговаривал. Тончайшими линиями, напоминая паутину, в белый шум вплетается перечёркнутый круг с двумя точками по диагонали; три полоски, одна из которых короче остальных, с точкой наверху и загибом снизу; повёрнутые друг к другу две скобки, проткнутые вертикальной и горизонтальной линиями, с шаром в самом верху.

— Ещё я знаю, что это определённо знак свыше.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Упаковать чемоданы и бежать как можно дальше, стерев из памяти последние два месяца, найти дом, оформить ипотеку, вставать в девять и приходить в шесть, есть в том ужасном китайском ресторанчике на углу, погрузиться с головой в «сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду» и «посмотри на кофейном столике, они лежали там, когда я уходил». Просто жить. Вот что нужно было сделать после того случая на кукурузном поле.

Любопытство дурманит: убивает все инстинкты самосохранения.

Площадка пустеет к концу фестиваля, следы от шин — отголосок недавней встречи. Все разъезжаются по домам: настоящим, с ровными газонами и скрипучими диванами. Дом же Тайлера всегда рядом с ним.

— Раз уж нам некуда спешить, — Джош вытирает руки о джинсы, глядя на опускающееся за горизонт солнце, — предлагаю остаться здесь ещё на одну ночь.

Никто и не против. Брендону с Райаном всё равно: они слишком увлечены личными разборками, а у Тайлера... выбора нет (на самом деле есть, просто другие варианты его не устраивают). Ветерок привычно обдувает лицо, залезает под футболку и щекочет лодыжки, когда Тайлер цепляется за металлическую лестницу, подтягивая себя наверх. Он ожидает встретить сосредоточенного Джоша, не отлипающего от своего телескопа. Вместо этого его стискивают в объятиях и, не давая опомниться, валят на жёсткую поверхность. Джош игриво прикусывает его за шею, вырывая тихий смешок.

— А где... всё? — краем глаза Тайлер замечает кучу одеял, сваленных в берлогу, и никаких телескопов или иных чудных штуковин.

— Сегодня ты моё «всё».

Они перекатываются к центру, ноги путаются в одеялах и прохладе летнего воздуха. Область около сердца загорается, сияет как маяк, к которому слетаются розовые мотыльки, окружают его, заполняют изнутри и вспыхивают: окрашивают небо и металл в малиновый, коралловый, терракотовый. Каждый сантиметр тела полыхает, каждое касание Джоша выжигает сигилы под кожей, на костях. Тайлер чувствует их физически, особенно когда дугой выгибается от поцелуя в живот. Он комкает одеяла, пока свободной рукой притягивает Джоша ближе, ещё ближе, неосознанно впивается в спину ногтями от удовольствия и надеется на хорошую звукоизоляцию их фургона.

Сегодня кто-то на другом конце Вселенной поймает радиосигналы, излучаемые двумя телами, на время ставшими одним целым.

Медленное и нежное вскоре превращается в страстное с капелькой эйфории. Тайлер не слышит ничего, кроме хлюпанья от избытка смазки, шлепков бёдер о бёдра и биения сердца в собственных ушах, пока Джош вколачивается в него, губами мажа по линии челюсти.

Сгусток энергии просачивается сквозь Тайлера вместе со рваным стоном. Его трясёт, бросает из стороны в сторону, тянет наверх, к другим цивилизациям, заполняет сгоревшими мотыльками и их теплом. В глазах темнеет.

Прижимаясь к груди Джоша под тонной одеял, Тайлер знает, что наконец прибился к берегу далёкого маяка: с карими глазами, розовыми волосами и добрым сердцем.

Из дрёмы Тайлера вырывает мягкое касание плеча. Джош неохотно садится, одна нога вытянута, другая — согнута, руками упирается по бокам от себя. Тайлер тянет его обратно, но тот сопротивляется.

— Мы не можем здесь спать.

— Мы спим здесь каждую ночь! — голос Тайлера взрывается возмущением.

— Ты спишь здесь каждую ночь, а я работаю.

Джош дразнит, нарывается, поэтому и падает обратно, стоит Тайлеру дёрнуть его посильнее.

Но спуститься им всё же приходится, хоть и не хочется: к концу лета столбик термометра летит вниз — к затёртым и заляпанным соусом Чипотле цифрам. Мысли Тайлера тоже измазаны Чипотле: вращаются вокруг Джоша и его кончиков пальцев.

Этот день Тайлер выжигает на подкорке — число, месяц, год, время, Млечный путь перед глазами, влажные губы Джоша, его уверенные, но ласковые касания, признания в любви, передозировку эндорфинами, бесконечное пространство, гул, огонь, пылающий в небе...

О нет.

Хорошая пощёчина не помогает — металлический треск становится только громче. Тайлер бьёт себя ещё раз, ещё и ещё, надеясь избавиться от крика внутри своей головы, надеясь сломать проклятые динамики небесной бездны, потому что это просто совпадение, случайность, чей-то розыгрыш, кошмарный сон или бэдтрип. Если придётся разбить голову, чтобы выключить звук, Тайлер прыгнет ласточкой с крыши трейлера и раскрошит череп.

Слишком поздно вдавливать педаль газа в пол. Тем не менее это не останавливает Джоша, особенно когда их заносит на повороте, чудом получается удержаться на колёсах и не завалиться в кювет.

Тайлер занимает место рядом с Джошем, периодически поглядывая в боковое зеркало, с трепетом смотря на приближающуюся тарелку.

Выиграть в гонке у внеземных существ едва ли реально.

Проснувшийся Райан занимает место позади Тайлера, вцепляясь в сидение мёртвой хваткой, Брендон же с трудом пытается продрать глаза и удержаться на своих двоих. Если они уйдут от погони, на ремонт уйдёт немало денег. Пускай все сбережения, до последнего цента, — они будут этому только рады, потому что выживут.

Мотор глохнет так предсказуемо, что Джош даже не пытается вновь его завести. Дорога позади них теряется в тумане: ни ярких вспышек, ни душераздирающего скрежета. Напряжение сплетается в клубок, шаровую молнию, бьющуюся о решётки клетки под названием неизвестность.

— Что это только что было? — голос Райана звучит будто из другой Вселенной, отголоском здравомыслия в больном безумном мире.

Джош не успевает ответить: звон разбивающейся посуды и хруст стекла звучат как пожарная сирена. Когда лобовое стекло превращается в мелкие осколки, Брендон кричит:  
— Быстро, наружу!

Вдоль шоссе тянутся знакомые кукурузные поля, вызывая истерический смех, который не вырывается наружу: умирает в утробе, переполненной адреналином. Пугающий, но такой чарующий свет вновь загорается в небе, и Тайлер не может оторвать от него взгляда, ноги врастают в землю, а душа тянется к огню как мотылёк.

— Не смотри! Не смотри вверх! — Джош хватает его за руку и тянет за собой, почти волоча, пока Тайлер не выходит из транса. Впереди — небольшой амбар на границе между полем и лесом.

Сквозь редкие дыры в крыше просачивается белое сияние, Тайлер сжимается, пятится вглубь, в надежде упасть в чёрную дыру, когда внеземной свист сотрясает стены и сбивает его с ног. Стог сена удачно оказывается позади и смягчает падение.

— Они знают, что мы внутри.

Джош помогает Тайлеру подняться на ноги, их внимание перетягивает треск ломающихся досок, громкий удар и чьё-то сдавленное шипение. Полифония хруста не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Фонарик на телефоне Райана не работает (как и сам телефон), что неудивительно. Приходится на ощупь прокладывать путь к Брендону, пока Джош ищет то, что можно использовать как лестницу, хотя ему стоит держать Тайлера как можно крепче. Привязать к себе тросом, а себя — к железному столбу, потому что в следующую секунду ноги Тайлера отрываются от земли, его тянет к выходу, к свету. Он дёргается вперёд, пытается за что-нибудь зацепиться, но вместо этого только обдирает ладошки.

— Тайлер!

Джош бросается к нему слишком поздно, просто потому что «вовремя» не существует. Удержать не может — их тянет вверх вдвоём. Они оказываются на улице под пучком света летающей тарелки, свистящей и жужжащей. Мышцы болят от той силы, с которой Тайлер цепляется за жизнь.

— Я не могу.

Последние слова ударяются о землю вместе с Джошем.

Тайлер входит в пустоту.


	7. Часть II: Радиосигналы. Миннесота

В приёмном покое воняет антисептиком и гниющей надеждой. Джош не обращает внимания: ни на запах, ни на шершавые руки хирурга. Вместо короны голову украшает венец из стерильных бинтов, который Джош срывает, едва выйдя из перевязочной. Райан, как самый удачливый, грустит в одиночестве среди разбитых носов и больных животов — целый и невредимый. Оживляется, стоит Джошу появиться на горизонте.

— Что сказал врач?

Среди потока терминов и заумных словечек, льющихся изо рта того врача, удаётся выудить главное:  
— Жить буду. Ни сотрясения, ни ушиба — я легко отделался.

Райан понимающе кивает, не переставая подёргивать правой ногой. Ногти снова оказываются у губ, взгляд — на желтоватой стене, за которой Брендону накладывают гипс. Они стараются не думать, что сейчас делают с Тайлером. Играют в игру под названием «Нормальность», где небо в сапфирах и летающий кусок металлолома — последствия приёма ЛСД. А Тайлер — всего лишь побочный эффект.

— Нам нужно вернуться.

Райан понимает не сразу. Суть импульсами скачет с нейрона на нейрон, а когда достигает пункта назначения, сочувствие кривит лицо Райана.

— Джош, я не думаю, что... мы найдём Тайлера. Они не вернут его.

Ноги подгибаются, как после удара под дых. Что он несёт?

— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен.

— Посмотри фактам в лицо, — Райан устало трёт глаза, вздыхает, будто говорит с ребёнком: — У Брендона перелом, ты чуть не расшиб голову. Как ты вообще думаешь его искать? Что ты хочешь там найти?

— Мы не можем просто забыть всё, как страшный сон.

— А что нам остаётся делать?

— Чёрт возьми, Райан! — гнев обрушивается на мусорное ведро, отлетает в сторону и заставляет вздрогнуть всех в помещении. В глазах Джоша горит огонь — тот, что разрушил два месяца жизни за полчаса. - Это же Тайлер!

Все взгляды прикованы к ним, к импровизированной сцене. Только если весь мир и театр, то люди в нём далеко не актёры: уставшие и замученные куклы, выпотрошенные чучела. Соломкой Джоша покрыт весь пол.

Повисшее молчание выплёскивается в лицо, оголяет правду, отдающуюся тупой болью где-то в груди.

— Прости... Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сожаление читается в опустошённом взгляде, — просто... Я просто устал, замёрз, хочу есть и спать. Я не могу так быстро снова броситься в огонь.

В отличие от Джоша, который живёт на одном адреналине.

Костыли превращают Брендона в неуклюжее четвероногое существо, если не считать мёртвый груз в виде гипса на его левой ноге. По походке можно догадаться, что из воды он вышел совсем недавно и теперь пытается прийти к согласию со своими конечностями. В родной среде, трейлере, это удаётся лучше всего.

Впервые этой ночью Джош не спит, потому что не может. Как ни ворочайся, как ни бей кулаком по матрасу от бессилия — ничего. Ментально Джош где-то там, с Тайлером, среди гудящих приборов и тягучих субстанций. За тем бесшумным монитором, в вакуумной камере, откуда крику не сбежать. Прошлое как наваждение, стекающее с пальцев мёдом, в воздухе же — эфирная смесь, оседающая в лёгких, из-за чего те каменеют. Джошу ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть: теперь его трясёт, как когда-то Тайлера при их первой встрече.

Только коснувшись выжженной травы на том поле, Джош понимает, — всё кончено. Он падает на колени и цепляется за волосы так, будто только что узнал, что вся семья сгорела в ужасном пожаре.

Так и есть: Тайлер был его семьёй.

Да ещё и эта злость на Райана и Брендона, которые не убиваются так, как он, не мучаются из-за бессонницы, пассивно двигаются по линии времени вправо, пока Джош цепляется за точку в начале. Режим профилактической молчанки устанавливается на несколько дней.  
Первым из игры выбывает Райан.

— Хватит! — небрежно скрученный косяк летит догорать на земле. — Посмотри, во что ты себя превратил.

Выцветшие розовые волосы одного цвета с орбитами под глазами, разве что те чуть темнее и всё-таки ближе к фиолетовому. Раздражение, усталость и тоска живут в трещинах на губах, неопрятной щетине и одичавшем взгляде, ищущем что бы сломать и восстановить баланс во Вселенной.

— Так нельзя.

— А как можно? Что мне теперь делать? Жить дальше? Это ты хочешь сказать? — выплёвывает Джош.

— Да, именно это! — повышенный голос даёт хороший подзатыльник. — Самобичеваниями Тайлеру не помочь. Как и травкой, которую ты таскаешь у Брендона. Завязывай с этим.

Райан показательно топчет самокрутку, лишая её права на вторую жизнь.

Номер в типичном американском мотеле, где обычно останавливаются дальнобойщики, — нечто из ряда вон выходящее, но очень нужное именно сейчас. Оздоровительный курорт в каком-то смысле. Поможет привести мысли и себя в порядок, насколько возможно.

Не Джошу. Он сбегает в трейлер, где запускает все устройства и программы, пытается заметить хоть что-нибудь подозрительное, слабый радиосигнал — какую-нибудь зацепку. Даже если на это уйдут недели.

Которые и уходят.

— Мы не можем остаться здесь навсегда.

Джош знает, Джош знает, Джош знает, но вот сегодня, точно-точно сегодня он поймает нужную волну, наткнётся на заснеженный след Тайлера, прямо сейчас откроет главную загадку, и всё будет как прежде. Летние ночи с горячим телом под боком, взаимные улыбки и душевные разговоры за стаканом кока-колы. Ни Райан, ни Брендон с ним согласиться не могут.

И где-то в глубине души Джош всё понимает. Поэтому и уступает, хотя продолжает надеяться, что Тайлер просто свалится с неба.

Солнце прячется за пышными соснами и совсем крохотными клёнами, белым пятном растекается на заднем стекле трейлера. Небо переливается как стёклышки в воде: и оранжевым, и насыщенным розовым, перетекающим в фиолетовый; рваные же облака хлопьями тают в миске с цветным молоком. Позади остаётся заброшенный домик, отделанный желтоватой вагонкой, подгнивающей и кое-где уже покрытой плесенью. Без должного ухода через пару лет от него останется разве что фундамент и великая история — забытая. Такой Джош запомнит Миннесоту — лучшим другом, плюнувшим прямо в душу. И подставившим подножку в виде знакомой фигуры, плетущейся по обочине.

Тугой узел затягивается под мечевидным отростком: солнечное сплетение сжимается, тянет воздух из лёгких как насос. Очередной мираж. И тем не менее Джош не сводит глаз с опущенных плеч, знакомой жёлтой толстовки и вялой походки.

А затем он оборачивается и кричит так, что Райан с испугу бьёт по тормозам.

Джош вылетает со сверхсветовой скоростью наружу и не верит картине, представшей перед ним: Тайлер — живой и невредимый (если можно так сказать: помятое лицо и изодранные джинсы в счёт не идут). Рёбра Тайлера опасно хрустят, стоит ему оказаться в руках Джоша, почти обезумевшего от утраты.

Шок на лицах Брендона и Райана — неопровержимые факты здоровой психики Джоша.  
  
— Я думал, что потерял тебя... Тайлер...

Каменное напряжение в измождённом теле (возможно, даже слабый протест) не даёт Джошу коснуться его губ. Вместо этого он кладёт руки Тайлеру на плечи, заглядывает в глаза — вдыхает стеклянную стружку, ранящую нежную ткань лёгких.

— Я... не понимаю.

— Всё закончилось, — продолжает Джош, — они не заберут тебя, обещаю — я им не позволю.

Захлёбывается кровью и даже не брезгует проглотить новое лезвие:  
— Мы разве знакомы?


	8. Южная Дакота

— Раньше я бы сказал, нехило нас торкнуло, чуваки, но после этого, — Брендон кладёт руку на загипсованную ногу, — я промолчу.

Джош переводит взгляд на торчащую из-под одеял макушку Тайлера, хочет сказать так много, разбудить его и говорить, говорить, говорить... Оказаться внутри глупой шутки, несмешной даже после повтора.

Но Тайлер спит. Свет приглушён, голова Брендона у Райана на коленях, здоровая нога на подлокотнике продавленного дивана, больная — на кипе подушек. В руках Джош держит банку пепси, хотя в рот ничего не лезет.

— Ты уверен, что он совсем... ну, совсем ничего не помнит?

Джош только пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю.

Ему больше нечего делать.

— Может, память ещё вернётся. Мы же не знаем, почему он всё забыл, — Райан ёрзает, пытаясь удобнее устроиться под весом Брендона. - Я читал, что амнезия может быть последствием травмы головы или психологических переживаний.

— Или это они... просто стёрли ему память.

То, за чем Джош гонялся несколько лет, надеялся и верил, ждал контакта, нашло его само. А дальше всё пошло не по сценарию. Мечты бывают разрушительны. Он добился, чего хотел.

Хотел ли?

— Мы не знаем, — настойчивость в голосе Райана удивительным образом не даёт расклеиться окончательно. - Для начала нам нужно выспаться. Утром подумаем, как...

...жить дальше.

— ...будем разгребать это дерьмо.

Джош засыпает в полном одиночестве, хотя находится в метре от Тайлера — руку протяни, коснись, сожми — нельзя. Испугается, не поймёт, в лучшем-худшем случае сбежит, потому что обнулил свою систему. Вы здесь впервые? Хотите пройти обучение? Введите логин, введите пароль, повторите пароль, добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать...

Кнопка «пропустить» заедает.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Здоровые завтраки — не совсем то, чем может похвастаться Джош: еда в него лезет без желания, особенно если утро начинается действительно «утром» — часов в девять, например. Апельсиновый, яблочный или любой другой сок (Джош не особо привередливый) формально плещется в желудке, притупляя ноющую пустоту; кусочек засохшей пиццы ждёт лучших времён. По-хорошему внутренности шкафчиков и холодильника давно пора отправить на помойку, пока кто-нибудь не отравился: если бы здесь завелись тараканы, долго они не протянули бы. Без сожаления Джош складывает пластиковые бутылки в один пакет, а засохшие корочки — в другой. Останавливается, когда натыкается на полупустую пачку хлопьев: тех самых, что обожает Тайлер. Или обожал. Меняются ли вкусы при амнезии?

Молока, как и хлопьев, совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы залить им цветные кольца. Тарелка оказывается под носом Тайлера так неожиданно, что тот вздрагивает, изумлённо моргает, а затем переводит взгляд на Джоша.

— Твои любимые, — он протягивает ему ложку, и Тайлер неуверенно берёт её. Со старанием дегустатора пережёвывает хрустящие колечки, хмурится, а потом в голове что-то щёлкает. Прояснение.

— Вкусно! — с детской невинностью сообщает Тайлер.

— Я же говорил.

— Должно быть, — Тайлер зачерпывает новую ложку, — мы знаем друг друга давно.

Если два месяца попадают под категорию «давно», то да, так и есть.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Меня сильно знобило, когда я проснулся... в какой-то пустоши. Один. Всё казалось таким странным и непонятным, чужим... Я казался себе чужим, — он сглатывает. - Меня приютила на ночь та милая женщина, миссис Бамфри. Когда она спросила, как меня зовут, я... я...

Отчаяние сводит мышцы — Тайлер не может двигаться.

— Чистый лист. И всё как во сне. Я не знал, что мне делать, куда идти. Хотел позвонить родителям, но телефон был сломан. У меня ведь есть родители?

Картинки пробегают перед глазами: разбитый расстроенный Тайлер, который действительно любит своих отца и мать, несмотря ни на что, вопреки всему, а они... Джош не уверен. Раскрыть правду — всё равно что всунуть Тайлеру в руки оголённый провод.

— Я мог бы... всё тебе рассказать. Но не буду.

Глаза Тайлера тут же тускнеют.

— Ты должен сам всё вспомнить.

И чтобы совсем не вгонять Тайлера в уныние, Джош продолжает:  
— Можем начать прямо сейчас. Пойдём.

Рука к руке, с сердцем и другими органами на месте, они растворяются в солнечном свете. Райан тактично затаскивает Брендона в трейлер, откуда дальше доносится только приглушённая речь.

— Что-нибудь узнаёшь?

Заправка с небольшим магазинчиком напротив похожи на сотню таких по всей стране: перегоревшая вывеска, серые от пыли окна и укуренный кассир за прилавком.

— Не особо.

Конечно. Просто не будет.

Звон колокольчика не привлекает внимания продавца. Джош тянет Тайлера дальше — внутрь зала. Они петляют между стеллажей с чипсами, консервами, печеньем и крекерами, не обращают внимания на табличку «Осторожно! Мокрый пол!», пока не находят то, что искали — треугольные сэндвичи. Джош хватает одну из упаковок и пихает Тайлеру в руки. В обмен Тайлер дарит ему своё недоумение.

— Я не хочу есть.

— И не должен. Просто... попытайся вспомнить.

И Тайлер пытается. Действительно пытается — так, что от усердия глаза вот-вот лопнут или что похуже.

В итоге отрешённое «Прости» взрывается и угасает где-то под ногами.

Под ногами. Джоша осеняет:  
— Идём.

Асфальт не хрустит и не скрипит — скорее поглощает все звуки, вбирает в себя капли историй: стук каблуков, топот детских ножек, шаркающую походку торговца косметикой. Спина Джоша — ещё один сгусток энергии, просачивающийся сквозь спрессованную пыль.

— Что ты делаешь?

Джош невозмутим, лежит посреди парковки словно на пляже и таращится на плывущие облака.

— Ложись, — говорит он Тайлеру. Тот мнётся, смотрит на него как на умалишённого, но не уходит. Тогда Джош тянет его за руку, и Тайлер сдаётся.

Лежать на прогретом асфальте не так уж удобно. Поясницу ломит, шея затекает, а затылок немеет, и Тайлер не понимает: зачем? зачем? зачем? Вопросы крутятся в голове, заглушая шум проезжающих мимо автомобилей, пока малиновым криком в памяти не разрывается хорошо спрятанная ампула.

— Ты в порядке?

Касание Джоша провоцирует кровавый всплеск с примесью сиреневого, розового и бледно-голубого — эмоций прошлого. На лице Тайлера — целая палитра переживаний, и на какую-то долю секунды — секунды — Джошу кажется, что в голове Тайлера что-то прояснилось.

— Я помню тебя.

Слова, возвращающие к жизни. Джош хочет обнять Тайлера, схватить и не отпускать — больше никогда, — но что-то всё ещё не так. Что-то заставляет Тайлера напрячься от простого касания запястья.

— Помню твой образ. Смутно, как в тумане.

— Ты помнишь, кто я?

Тайлер растерянно моргает.

— Ты Джош. Парень из трейлера.

— Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?

Молчание становится ему ответом. Удар металлической двери о кузов фургона — решением проблемы, а возглас Райана — его ключом:  
— Я знаю, как вернуть Тайлеру память.


	9. Вайоминг

Джоша мучает бессонница. Он переворачивается со спины на живот, с живота — набок, комкает одеяло и подушку, уговаривая организм отключиться хоть на пару часов, когда замечает пристальный взгляд Тайлера. В нём — мутная капля потерянной жизни. Глаза — зеркало измятой и покромсанной души, в котором отпечатки всего: каждого шага и каждой мысли, правды — где-то на дне, с якорем вокруг лодыжки.

Тайлер не умеет плавать.

— Не спится?

Джош не пытается смутить или как-то застать Тайлера врасплох, однако именно так и получается. В голове Тайлера всё на месте — нужно только ввести правильный код. Джош угадал три цифры из десяти. Остальные прячутся в Рок-Спрингсе, куда они направляются.

— Я не могу перестать думать, — доносится из-под плотного одеяла.

— О чём?

— О том, каково это — всё вспомнить, — Тайлер выныривает, садится по-турецки лицом к Джошу, искренний как никогда (возможно, всего лишь из-за интимной обстановки, которая всегда присуща сумеречному времени), не моргает, не дышит, не существует. — Что если я не тот, кем себя считаю? Если я забыл всё не просто так? Может, не стоит и пытаться, но жить вот так — в пустоте, я тоже не могу. Боже... Я просто хочу, чтобы всё закончилось.

Идеальный план Джоша рушится как песочный замок на берегу океана. Солёный прибой врезается в основание, тянет к себе, за собой, и вся конструкция лениво расползается — сколько ни утрамбовывай фундамент и стены, получится лишь двойник из кривого зеркала. Мечта захлёбывается в пенистых волнах.

Джош помнит: Тайлер не умеет плавать. Поэтому бросает спасательный круг.

— Ты же веришь мне? — Джош наклоняется вперёд — так, что упирается в колени Тайлеру, благо узкое пространство между кроватями это позволяет. Неуверенный кивок — четвёртая цифра Джоша. — Тогда тебе не нужно бояться. Особенно того, кем ты являешься, поверь мне.

Тайлер вновь засыпает, измотанный переживаниями и долгой дорогой в (не)знакомом ему трейлере с (мало)знакомыми людьми. Джош понимает. Поэтому и хочет всё вернуть на свои места. Он перебирается на переднее сидение к Райану, заменяя Брендона, который еле залезает на свою кровать.

— Хочешь, иди тоже поспи, я поведу.

— И кто присмотрит за тобой? Я пока в состоянии следить за дорогой, так что можешь вздремнуть. День будет тяжёлым.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я слышал ваш разговор с Тайлером, — как ни в чём не бывало признаётся Райан, мельком посматривая на Джоша. - Он не хочет.

— Скорее, сопротивляется.

— Это не меняет сути. Возвращать память насильно — не самое гуманное решение. Если он не хочет, мы не можем...

— И что ты предлагаешь? Оставить всё как есть? — чувство беспомощности порождает притупленный гнев, который бьётся в стеклянной банке вместе со словами Райана — правильными, оттого и острыми. — Он же не понимает, чего хочет.

— Он потерял память, а не личность.

А Джош потерял Тайлера. Снова.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, — продолжает Райан, — просто... это моё мнение. Решать буду не я. И не ты.

К сожалению.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Исцеление Тайлера — не универсальная таблетка, не набор мистических слов, не сложный ритуал с кровью убийцы и благословением священника. Всего лишь человек.

Даллона Райан знает ещё со школьных времён — вместе с ним он подрабатывал в местной кафешке и мечтал выбраться из той дыры под названием «Любимый город, в котором я родился, вырос и медленно умираю». С тех пор как Брендон с Джошем подобрали Райана, о Даллоне он ничего не слышал. Иногда он вспоминал то время, светлые моменты — одни из немногих, — и теперь, спустя несколько лет неизвестности, будто не было ни надрывного крика по ночам, ни ноющих синяков, ни взгляда в никуда на том мосту и последних прощальных слов, Райан готовится встретиться с прошлым в лице старого друга.

— Почему именно Даллон? — первый и самый логичный вопрос, который возникает у всех, но озвучивает его только Джош.

— Когда мы работали вместе, он проболтался, что увлекается всякими паранормальными штуками. Он вроде окончил курсы гипноза, когда у меня... всё покатилось по наклонной.

— Разве для этого не нужно быть врачом или что-то типа того? — бубнит Брендон, пережёвывая горсть чипсов. Джош ворует у него два ломтика.

— Не знаю... Может быть, и да, но Даллон мог провернуть всё и без диплома.

И теперь единственная надежда Джоша — парень с сомнительными способностями где-то посередине Америки. Блеск.

Однако даже скептицизм не может убить веру.

Их пункт назначения — мотель (чуть лучше тех, где им изредка приходилось перекантовываться). Двухэтажный, утопающий в жёлтом посреди пустынной улицы, с шумными кондиционерами и потёртыми коврами, скрипучими матрасами и неуместными картинами на стенах, барахлящим ящиком девяностого года, показывающим только три канала (не считая одного для взрослых) и мигающей лампочкой «кошмар эпилептика». Лёгкая дымка и стойкий запах сигарет пропитывают мебель вестибюля. Особый колорит, который волшебным образом притягивает к себе.

Даллон ждёт в деревянном кресле у таблички «Добро пожаловать». Он не успевает встать, как Райан — всегда спокойный и сдержанный — бросается на него с объятиями.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, приятель. Живым и счастливым.

Райан зажмуривается, сдерживая неожиданные слёзы (счастья? светлой грусти?) и наконец отлипает от худощавого парня на голову выше него, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, пряча глаза в асфальте. Джош не замечает, когда Брендон оказывается рядом (его загипсованная нога совсем не мешает ему, если дело касается Райана).

Даллон выглядит... весьма экстравагантно, учитывая место их встречи: чёрная рубашка забрызгана красноватыми лилиями, перетекающими с воротника на плечи, с плеч на бока и ниже; поверх — белый пиджак в облипку, как и чёрные джинсы. Вансовские кеды и взлохмаченные короткие волосы завершают образ, звуча дерзко на фоне относительной строгости.

Тайлер стоит в стороне, смотрит на Даллона с опаской и напряжением, холодком, стреляющим по нервным окончаниям, готовый в любую секунду сорваться — бежать, бежать, бежать, пока камни перерезают сухожилия и мышцы. Аура тревожности кричит до хрипа, кровью заполняя горло, противно булькает, пока Джош не оказывает первую помощь. Рука на плече — воцаряется мёртвая тишина. Тайлер выныривает на поверхность.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

— Итак, если я правильно понял проблему, ты ничего не помнишь?

Даллон расхаживает из одного угла номера в другой: от окна — к телевизору, от хлипкого стола — к засохшему цветку в горшке. Тайлер с Джошем следят за ним с кровати, уместившись на самом краешке.

— Совсем немного. В основном странные ощущения. Как давно забытые сны, которые видишь через десять лет.

Хмурый взгляд, указательный палец у губ — шестерёнки в голове Даллона активно крутятся.

— Что случилось?

Тайлер поднимает глаза к потолку, молчит, молчит, иногда щурится, пытаясь вспомнить, превратить тот день из разорванной ветоши в дизайнерскую тряпку. Безрезультатно. «Я не помню» звучит совсем отрешённо, что рёбра впиваются в лёгкие Джоша и протыкают сердце.

— Мы были там и можем рассказать, — подаёт голос Брендон.

— Это необязательно. Всё, что мне нужно, — это тишина.

Даллон снимает пиджак, бросает его на спинку стула и жестом просит Джоша найти себе другое место. Неохотно, но Джош подчиняется.

— Это больно? — Тайлер закрывает глаза, представляя более приятное место.

— Нет. Ты ничего не почувствуешь.

Ложь.

Стоит Даллону коснуться Тайлера, глаза его распахиваются, Джош видит в них огонь, уничтоживший Лондон в 1666 году, страх, гнев, удивление, фотографии из прошлого с затёртыми лицами и смазанными силуэтами. Животный инстинкт откидывает Тайлера в противоположную от Даллона сторону, скручивает. Номер превращается в театр с немыми актёрами, кроме Тайлера, который яростно мотает головой и кричит, забиваясь в угол между стеной и кроватью:  
— Не подходи! Это ты! Это ты! Ты забрал мою память!

Джош бросается к Тайлеру, прижимает к себе, но тот не реагирует, не сводит глаз с Даллона, такого же шокированного, как и все в комнате.

— Это всё?

— Я даже не начал.

Даллон изучает Тайлера как под микроскопом: каждую клетку и каждый патологический элемент. Нахмуривается и не спешит продолжать.

— Я не понимаю... Этого не может быть.

— Чего не может быть?

— Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, — неуверенно начинает он, — и знаю, что на этот раз вы зашли слишком далеко.

Немой ужас сковывает. Бежать некуда, да и сил нет.

— Я доверяю Райану, и надеюсь, что боком мне это не выйдет...

— Ты о чём? — Райан сжимает спинку стула.

— Дело в том, что я... не совсем человек.

ɨ·:∙.҉:⁞·ї

Навязчивое желание встретить пришельцев с другой планеты всегда жило в Джоше: со времён школы или с рождения — он уже и не помнит. Его всегда тянуло вверх — и тянет до сих пор. Стоило один раз, много лет назад, увидеть звёздный купол — сомнений не осталось. Джош понял, чему посвятит себя.

И теперь, стоя в комнате со странными пятнами на обоях, далеко от дома, в окружении самых близких людей и одного не-совсем-человека, Джош думает, что сходит с ума.

— Что, прости?

Вместо долгих объяснений Даллон обхватывает предплечье Джоша, сжимает длинными пальцами, чего-то ждёт, сосредоточенно смотря на свою руку. Никто его не останавливает: признание действует как парализующий яд, даже занавески не колышутся от дуновений ветра. Нарастающая боль выводит Джоша из ступора — он выдёргивает руку из захвата, рефлекторно прижимает к себе, а когда опускает глаза, не может сделать и вдоха: неровной линией предплечье опоясывает багровый ожог. Когда Даллон вновь тянется к его руке, Джош отшатывается, врезается в тумбочку и почти падает, — Даллон успевает схватить его. За то же место, где красуется уродливый ожог. Остаться без конечности в планы Джоша на сегодня не входит. И никогда не войдёт. Однако вместо запаха обгоревшей плоти в голове разливается мятный чай с лимоном, летней температуры, некрепкий и чуть сладкий. Вкус детства. Джош отдаётся ему, его отбрасывает назад, в тело семилетнего ребёнка, играющего с золотистым ретривером на заднем дворе своего дома в окружении родителей, поющих песни семидесятых.

Картинка крошится подобно костям, стоит Даллону ослабить хватку. Джош возвращается в настоящее — одурманенный, лёгкий, жидкий. Без раны вокруг предплечья.

— Как ты... Это...

Ничего вразумительного ни от Райана, ни от Брендона услышать нельзя. В их глазах — испуг. Оно и понятно: не каждый день видишь, как прикосновением обжигают и тут же исцеляют.

— Манипуляции с температурой. Самое простое, что я умею.

— Это невозможно... — начинает Райан.

— Почему? — Даллон отряхивает руки. — Вы сами всё видели.

— Но ты выглядишь...

— Как человек? — заканчивает он за Джоша. — Маскировка. Хотя не сказать, что анатомически я сильно отличаюсь от вас. Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть...

Кожный покров на тыльной стороне кисти Даллона будто размякает, плавится — по сторонам не растекается. Обнажает переливающуюся как морская пена светло-розовую, а местами бирюзовую с вкраплениями блёсток... оболочку? Кожу?

Секунда — рука принимает прежний человеческий вид.

— Этого достаточно, чтобы вы поверили?

Молчание. Четыре пары глаз устремлены на существо в центре комнаты.

— Думаю, нам нужно найти более подходящее место, чтобы продолжить.


	10. Юта

Джош не ожидает чего-то грандиозного: когда непонятное летающее нечто охотится за тобой всю ночь, перестаёшь удивляться.

На пороге дома в небольшом городке штата Юта их встречает жена Даллона. Светловолосая и улыбчивая, Бризи, как морской бриз, вдыхает надежду в каждого, кто оказывается в её объятиях. А обнимает она всех. Даллону достаётся ещё короткий поцелуй. Она не задаёт лишних вопросов — смотрит так, будто всё знает, читает каждого как раскрытую книгу, даже те страницы, что вырваны или измазаны чернилами.

— Бризи знает? — первое, что спрашивает Джош, стоит девушке оставить их одних.

— Она помогала мне освоиться.

На широком кожаном диване в гостиной, среди зелени и глупых статуэток на камине, размещаются все. Даллон же садится на кофейный столик напротив, вытянув свои длинные ноги.

— Думаю, у вас есть вопросы.

Их целый рой. Но отчего-то никто не рискует быть первым.

— Что имел в виду Тайлер? Когда сказал, что это ты.

Брендон говорит о Тайлере так, словно его нет рядом. Что неудивительно: тот молчит с тех пор, как они покинули Вайоминг («Спокойной ночи, Джош», «Спасибо, Райан» и «Нет, Брендон, я не буду это есть» не считаются), замыкается в себе под тяжестью свалившегося бремени. Может, оно ему и не надо? Стоит остановиться, сказать стоп и перестать мучить Тайлера — Джош не знает. Хочет как лучше. Вопрос — для кого?

— В тот момент, когда я коснулся Тайлера, внутри него как бы... сломалась печать. Так запечатывают воспоминания о похищениях некоторые цивилизации, и чтобы добраться до них, нужны определённые способности. Вам повезло. Можно сказать, я открыл ящик Пандоры.

Немой вопрос читается во взгляде Джоша.

— Я не похищал Тайлера. И никто из моих ребят таким не занимается. У нас другие... способы.

— А как ты... вообще здесь оказался? На Земле? — не сдерживается Райан.

Даллон пожимает плечами:  
— Мне всегда нравилось путешествовать. Другая галактика — почему бы и нет? Эта миссия не должна была длиться больше человеческого года, но всё как-то завертелось, я слишком вжился в роль, да и вся эта человеческая музыка... — Даллон в блаженстве прикрывает глаза, играющий в его сознании мотив вырывается за пределы черепной коробки — обвивает уютную гостиную, но пришелец тут же приходит в себя, продолжая: — В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что вот он, настоящий дом, с такой забавной фауной, очаровательной природой и Бризи... Мне разрешили остаться.

Первые несколько секунд все слишком поражены, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, даже банальное «Вау».

— Ничего себе, — спасает ситуацию Брендон.

Даллон лишь пожимает плечами. А потом они возвращаются к первоначальной теме.

— Говоря о способах... Такое прежде уже случалось? — обращается Даллон уже к Тайлеру. — Я о похищениях.

— Я не...

— Очень давно, — отвечает за него Джош, — в детстве.

— Что-то пошло не так. Что-то заставило их вернуться.

— Может, виноваты те странности...

Изогнутая бровь Даллона заставляет Джоша продолжить, рассказать всё, начиная с пугающих снов Тайлера и заканчивая их нескончаемым кошмаром на кукурузном поле.

— Почему они тогда не забрали Тайлера? У них были все шансы, мы думали, что не переживём ту ночь.

Никакого скрытого смысла, ответ прямой и слишком простой:  
— Чувство юмора у всех разное.

И не поспоришь.

Хлопок в ладоши заставляет всех вздрогнуть: Даллон подскакивает с места, активно наклоняется то в одну, то в другую сторону, разминая затёкшую спину, хрустит пальцами.

— Ладно. Пора начинать.

Несколько минут занимает подготовка: суетливое хождение из комнаты в комнату, заваливание кофейного столика полотенцами, салфетками, содержимым аптечки и (Джош окончательно теряется) скальпелем, пинцетом, изогнутой иголкой с ниткой.

— А это зачем? — Тайлер сильнее вжимается в диван, надеясь, что тот проглотит его. В голове Джоша вертится тот же вопрос.

— Нужно сначала удалить чип.

— Я думал, это выдумки сценаристов, — Райан хмурится, с подозрением глядя на весь инструментарий.

— Отчасти, — Даллон тяжело вздыхает. — Если мои чувства не подведут, — он берёт Тайлера одной рукой за предплечье, другой же ведёт вверх, к плечу, — то я найду жучка... — ладонь замирает на бицепсе, откуда исходит еле заметное бардовое свечение, — здесь.

Рука оказывается прижатой к груди, Тайлер держит её как маленького ребёнка, один на один с жестоким миром.

Недолго.

Даллон садится рядом с Тайлером, ближе к его правому плечу.

— Лидокаина у меня нет, поэтому попробуем кое-что другое. Расслабься. Больно не будет.

Легко сказать.

«Магическим», как его именует Брендон, прикосновением Даллон обезболивает участок предстоящей операции, берёт в руки скальпель и (время замирает, никто не дышит, Райан с Брендоном превращаются в каменные скульптуры, Джош следит за крохотной пылинкой, зависшей в воздухе у носа Тайлера, который зажмурился и отвернулся) рассекает чуть смуглую кожу. Появляется первая кровь.

Для Тайлера пытка длится около часа, на деле — пятнадцать минут. Квадратный микрочип, окровавленный, с короткими лапками, что недавно впивались в мышцы, летит в прозрачную баночку. Экспертное мнение звучит так:  
— Сломан.

— Что?

— Он сломан.

— Какой в этом смысл?

Голова Тайлера — на спинке дивана, уставший взгляд устремлён в потолок. О смысле пусть думает Райан, или Брендон, или Джош, или кассир магазина в миле отсюда — Тайлеру всё равно.

— Судя по состоянию, вшили его очень давно... Потом что-то пошло не так. Какой-то сбой, — Даллон вертит баночку в руках, поворачивает на свет, изучает как под лупой. — Я не удивлён, почему его просто разрушили, не став вытаскивать. Тайлер бы жил с ним и дальше, ничего не зная.

— Зачем вообще кому-то, — Брендон взмахивает рукой, показывая на потолок, — чипировать людей?

— Для слежки? — хмурится Райан.

— Да. Нет. Не совсем, — Даллон небрежно сдвигает инструменты с аптечкой и устраивается на излюбленном местечке. — Эта маленькая штучка, — он держит баночку большим и указательным пальцами, — позволяет получить полный доступ к организму того, кого чипировали.

Расширенные от ужаса глаза заставляют Даллона продолжить:  
— Никакого контроля. Только информация от органов чувств: все запахи, ощущения, звуки, зрительные образы. Эмоции. Чувства.

Даллон бросает крохотное устройство Джошу, и тот с интересом вертит его в руках. Удивительно. Изобретение из другого конца галактики — жёсткое и холодное, сделанное из элементов, которых нет в таблице Менделеева. Причина изломанного маршрута — у него на ладони.

Поглощённый мыслями о других цивилизациях, он забывает о главном.

— Что ж, теперь мы можем заняться самым главным. Ты готов?

Тайлер неуверенно кивает, поглядывая на Джоша, будто ждёт его одобрения, команды, как марионетка. Только Джош — не кукловод, никогда им не был и не будет. Он сжимает руку Тайлера и почти шепчет:  
— Если не хочешь, мы можем не делать этого.

— Нет... Всё в порядке. Я хочу.

То, что происходит дальше, выглядит не особо впечатляюще. Джош ждёт чего-то большего: вспышек света, треска стекла, испуганных восклицаний Бризи. Ничего. Ладони Даллона обхватывают голову Тайлера, глаза у обоих закрыты. Они сидят так, застывши, несколько минут, пока в один момент судорожный вдох Тайлера не разрезает тишину. Глаза открываются и тут же закатываются, Тайлер норовит завалиться набок, но Даллон крепко держит его голову, Джош поддерживает за плечо. Брендон с Райаном держатся друг за друга.

Планета останавливается.

А потом Даллона отбрасывает назад, Тайлер, как бесформенный мешок с листьями, падает назад. Приходит в себя через секунду — паника не успевает поработить Джоша.

Впервые за долгое время взгляд Тайлера не такой потерянный. Внимательный, сканирующий Джоша и всех остальных в комнате, что-то записывающий на компакт-диск в костную коробку.

— Тайлер?

Его мелко потряхивает, в глазах появляется первая влага, не видно только того, что происходит в его голове. Тайлера тянет к той грани, когда нужны специальные таблетки, когда простых слов мало, и вряд ли время поможет: пережить худшие моменты жизни ещё раз может не каждый. Лучше не рождаться, удавиться пуповиной, ничего не чувствовать. Не существовать.

— Тайлер?

Однако всегда есть кто-то, ради кого рвёшь предсмертную записку.

— Это я. Настоящий.


	11. Огайо

Среди вереницы пожелтевших домов, один, отделанный голубоватым сайдингом, выделяется размером. Двухэтажный, с просторным задним двориком и растрёпанными кустами у деревянных перил — мечта многодетной семьи. Тайлер смотрит на него как в первый раз. Внутри ничего не ёкает, даже скрип подгнивших половиц не отдаётся теплом где-то за грудиной. Ничего.

Тайлер не помнит.

Даллон предупреждал: он не Бог — всего лишь турист из другой галактики. Но даже незаурядные способности не делают его всемогущим.

Тайлер вспомнил практически всё: ребяческие потасовки Райана с Брендоном, засохшие кусочки пиццы на завтрак, душевные разговоры, ночные посиделки на крыше трейлера и тепло под боком, звёздное небо и звёзды в глазах Джоша. Всё, но не причину, из-за которой он оказался в компании мечтательного уфолога, шумного оператора и рано повзрослевшего блогера. Теперь, стоя на веранде родного дома, он неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, переводит взгляд с блестящего окна на лакированную дверь. Рука Джоша сжимает его холодную ладонь, и Тайлер понимает — вот оно. Душевное спокойствие.


End file.
